


Moving On

by TalleyBear



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bella Swan Bashing, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Rewrite, Character Turned Into Vampire, Developing Relationship, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski is a vampire, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Half-Vampires, Hurt Gavin Reed, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow To Update, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear
Summary: "What.. what are you..?" Connor's vocalizer glitched, as Beth gripped the lapels of his jacket. Her eyes were intensely focused on the blue blood dripping from his abdomen and staining his white shirt. No response."Beth..." He whispered, LED flaring bright red as he looked up at her. Her strength was inhuman, and no matter how hard he attempted to escape from her grasp.. nothing worked."Beth.. please..." Her eyes flashed up to his face, and he froze. Her eyes were the color of blood.. human blood.*Part of this book will take place in DBH while the other part will take place in Twilight, the events will be changed.**I don't own DBH or Twilight nor do I own any of either franchise's characters. Except for my original characters and vampire Connor Cullen, because he's a different character.*
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson/Original Female Character(s), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), North (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. The Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning(s): Cussing and blood drinking*

Moving On

//The Hostage//

8/15/2038

'Dear journal,

Sadness.. that's the main emotion I felt when he left me... Connor, flawless in appearance, but his personality was dotted in many flaws. I wonder.. does he fell remorse for leaving, or does he feel nothing..? Was I nothing but a game to him.. just a pawn to ease his stress? No matter what.. he left, and the worst part: he didn't even have the decency to say goodbye. He was just gone.. but I never forgot.

How could I? He shattered my once beating heart, but the memories were still there. They are foggy sometimes.. but, mostly, they are as clear as the day he left. I tried to move on, and I should be able to.. it's been five years after all. The only things that keep me going are my dad and.. the only good thing that he left me, my daughter. She's his daughter too.. but he probably has no idea that she even exists.

If he had told me he was leaving I would've still been upset.. but I would've been more inclined to get over him. Right now.. I try to not think about how much I want to rip him to pieces, and I try to think about Maia's wellbeing instead. My baby.. she looks like me with his dark brown curly hair. Her left eye is the baby blue color that mine were once, while her right eye is chocolate brown.. presumably the color his were, once.

He drank blood like it was water.. and his skin was as cold as ice, and he was paler than the average person. He's a vampire.. a human-like being many thought was just a legend. People who think that vampires are just myths, well.. they are wrong. I would know.. I am one. I wasn't always a vampire.. and I'm only writing this for Maia, so she understands. She knows what I am of course.. since she is half-vampire.

Maia.. I love you more than anything. You should know that despite everything he did.. I do want you to meet your father one day. Even if it's a long time from now, we have all the time in the world after all. I don't think I can ever forgive him, but I'll try if it helps you be happy. I can never forget.. as much as I desperately wish that I could.

That's all for today...

P.S. Don't ever forget how much I love you...'

•°•°•

8/15/2038

She gripped the journal tightly, staring down at the hastily scribbled down words. Deciding she had enough Beth shut the journal. Looking down at the cover, she felt the want to cry. The tears would never fall.. she would never cry actual tears ever again. Able to create illusions on herself, Beth could only make it seem like she was crying.. but it was all fake, just like the illusions that masked her blood red eyes and pale, unblemished skin.

"Momma, you okay..?" Beth turned her head to the doorway, looking at her daughter. "Yeah.. I'm fine." She set the journal down on her desk, before getting up to face Maia. "It's nothing, baby.. just stirred up memories..." Maia sighed in response before a sharp ringtone invaded both of their ears. The blonde's eyes fell onto her dresser, "I gotta take this..." She picked the phone up, checking the caller ID.

'Captain Allen'

"Captain, what do you need..?" Beth said concerned, knowing that the Captain only called her in emergencies. Before he could even say a word, she had already retrieved her gun and holster and put them on. Being a vampire had some perks, and Beth had to admit that she loved both the super speed and super strength.

"There's a hostage situation, we need you to get to 1554 Park Av. Detroit." The Captain wasn't yelling, but he was clearly distressed by his tone. "We're on our way there, it's on the 70th floor. Cyberlife sent another negotiator, find it..." Before Beth could question him or even move, Allen hung up. Beth looked over at Maia, "I need to go save someone.. I'll be back." She quickly hugged her daughter, before racing out the door.

•°•°•

Hurrying into the building, Beth made her way to the elevator swiftly. She pressed the button, and the elevator opened in no time. "Wait." Turning her head, she knew that if her heart was still capable of beating.. it would've stopped. It was an android, but that wasn't what caught her eye.. the dark brown curls and puppy dog eyes- even being a different color- made her gasp.

The elevator doors shut after the android walked in and directed the elevator to go to the 70th floor. "Are you alright, Detective Anderson..? You looked shocked when you saw me." Beth flinched, knowing that he had scanned her face. She looked up at him, grateful that she could also make it seem like her heart was beating. "I'm fine.. you just look like someone I used to know..."

He didn't seem to believe her, and Beth took to focusing on his LED. The glowing ring on his right temple reminded her that it wasn't him.. it was just an android that looked like him. "My name is Connor.. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." Beth froze at his name, knowing that it was one hell of a coincidence. "You're the negotiator they sent?" Beth asked, reaching a hand up to brush through her short blonde locks.

Connor nodded, his LED spinning a mix of yellow and blue. Then there was only silence between them as the elevator traveled to their destination. At least it was silent, until the sound of Connor pulling something out of his pocket caught her attention. Then, she looked over only to see him flipping a coin. Using her enhanced eyesight, in her peripheral she spotted the year 1994, which was 18 years before her birth.

As he flicked the quarter between his hands, Beth found herself watching him. Seemingly entranced at how easily he did it. It did make sense as androids did have far better fine motor skills than humans. She knew she probably could've done the same with ease, but it might reveal a bit too much about what she really was. "What did they tell you about this..? Captain Allen was vague with me."

Connor glanced down at her while continuing to sling the quarter back in forth, "A deviant killed a man, then took his daughter hostage." She gaped at him, honestly surprised with just how casually he said it. "Deviant..?" He looked down at her again, "You haven't been informed of this?" She shook her head, but Beth was lying. Due to being a vampire, her lying had become even better.. she still wasn't great at it though.

"I'll tell you another time." He told her, while flicking the coin then catching it between two of his fingers. She narrowed her eyes at him, but the ding of the elevator caused him to put the coin away. He adjusted his tie before he followed her out of the elevator. "Negotiators on sight. I repeat, negotiators on sight." Beth's eyes widened into saucers, as she spotted the shattered glass and fish flopping on the floor.

Connor, after setting down a framed picture he had been looking at, noticed the helpless animal. With his LED buzzing yellow, he kneeled in order to better examine the fish. It took him only a second to scoop the fish up and plop it into the tank. He watched as it swam for a second, his eyes meeting Beth's. From the twitching of her lips, it was evident that was attempting to hide a smile.

Her attention quickly snapped towards the direction of someone crying, "Please, please.. you've got to save my little girl... Wait-" The crying woman grasped Connor's jacket, cutting herself off as she spotted the signature markers of an android. His LED remained blue, his face calm as she raised her voice, "You're sending.. an android..? You, you can't do that! Why aren't you-" The woman then noticed Beth.

"She's a real person, why don't you just send her?!!" Beth winced, only holding herself back because of the situation. "Don't let that thing near her!" The woman was pulled away by the SWAT member that was escorting her. Beth looked up at Connor, before they went to locate Captain Allen. Beth crossed her arms as the Captain cursed as they came up behind him. "Captain Allen." The man glanced at Connor. "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife."

"It's firing at everything that moves.. it already shot down two of my men. We could easily get it, but they're on the edge of the balcony. If it falls.. she falls." The sweat licking the captain's brow was an indicator of just how bad the situation was, even if Allen hadn't said a word. "Do you know its name?" Connor questioned, and Allen looked annoyed, "I haven't got a clue. Does it matter?"

"I need information to determine the best approach." Connor said before asking something else, "Have you tried its deactivation code." Captain Allen gave him a 'seriously' look. "First thing that we tried..." He turned around, getting in Connor's personal space, "Listen.. saving that kid is all that matters. So either you deal with this fucking android now or I'll take care of it."

Looking down at Beth, the Captain sighed, "Be careful, Beth.. don't get yourself killed..." Allen trailed off, but Beth knew what the rest of it was. It was about what he thought her father would do if something happened to her. Captain Allen, of course, wasn't aware that she wasn't human any longer.. he would never know, the few people who knew the better.

She offered him a smile before he turned his back to her and she turned only to not see Connor. Looking around for Connor, Beth finally spotted him kneeling by something. Beth made her way to him, her eyes spotting the case. In the case, there was a currently empty spot that was in the shape of handgun. "Find anything useful..?" Connor didn't answer for a couple seconds, before he finally turned his head towards her.

"The deviant took the father's gun." He said, and honestly Beth knew that he wasn't just being vague. "Why? What did the father do..?" Connor shook his head at her, "That doesn't matter.. no matter what, androids are not permitted to harm humans under any circumstances." Beth raised a brow at him, "Even if it was self defense..?" Connor didn't say anything, but Beth knew that he was confirming her suspicions. She shook her head.

As Connor went into the girl's bedroom, Beth headed into the main room. She looked around before her eyes fell onto a pot on the stove. She turned off the burner, realizing that the family was just about to have dinner before this occured. Looking over, she spotted a live news feed playing. Not bothering to turn the volume up, as she could tell that it was about the hostage situation and she was already there.

She flinched slightly, holding her nose as she smelled the blood. Normally, she made sure the feed regularly which helped control her thirst. Not having time to feed before she arrived, the blood, even being from two dead men, made her throat burn. She knew that she would definitely have to take of it when she got home. For now, she tried not to think about it. "Dang..."

Spotting the body of who was likely the first responder, Beth walked over and kneeled next to the body. Footsteps approached her, and someone kneeled next to her. She glanced up to see Connor, his LED spinning yellow as he examined the man's body. Connor got up, before staring at scene. Beth winced as shots rang out, watching almost stunned as one of the men was dragged to safety. The android grabbed something from under the table. It was a gun. He put it back to her surprise.

"The child witnessed the gunshots after the deviant took her.. before the deviant took her hostage she was unaware of the situation..." She looked up at Connor, feeling slightly agitated at how much she had to crane her head up to look at him. Beth gave him a nod, "Find out anything else?" Connor nodded, mouth open to speak as they walked towards the body of the hostage's father. Before he spoke, another shot rang out and Beth looked down at her sweater.

"You okay?" Connor asked, his eyes falling onto the hole in her sweater. She nodded, feeling grateful that it had just hit the too big sleeve of her sweater. Sighing, Beth slipped off her sweater, examining the hole. She could probably easily fix it when she got home, but for the time being she pulled the sweater back on. "The deviant's name is Daniel.. should prove useful when negotiating with it." Beth nodded, refraining from asking anything more.

Connor kneeled by the father's body, analyzing the wounds he had received. "Over there." Beth spotted a tablet lying on the ground just as Connor saw it. He picked the tablet up, swiping his fingers to the right. "Your order for an AP700 android has been registered. Cyberlife thanks you for your purchase." Beth's eyes widened. The android set the tablet back down before getting up.

A puddle of blue blood stained the floor, and Connor kneeled by it. She thought he was just going to examine it, but gasped as he got some of the Thirium onto his fingers then he pressed them to his tongue. "The fuck are you doin'..?" Beth found herself feeling strange about it but not in a bad way. Connor looked up at her, "I'm analyzing the Thirium.. I've identified it's model number: PL600."

She winced internally, shocked at the emotion she felt as he did it. If she was still capable of blushing, her actual face would be bright red. "Okay..." Is all she said in response, avoiding his gaze as he looked down at her. His LED flickered yellow, but he simply lowered himself to examine a shoe with red blood staining it. Connor got up before peeking through the curtain, "Go away.. go away all of you or I'll jump..!" Connor heard the deviant yell.

Connor moved away, before moving to the other side and attempting to go outside. He looked back as he noticed Beth following him, "That's not a good idea." She scoffed. "I'll be fine.. besides, I'm supposed to negotiate too." His LED buzzed yellow, but he didn't argue. The second he took a step out, a gun shot rang out, a bullet penetrated his arm. She winced, narrowly avoiding being sprayed with blue blood.

Accidentally taking a sniff of the air, the burn in her throat intensified.. not at the human blood, but at the Thirium; specifically, the blue blood that dripped from Connor's arm and splattered on the curtain. This confused her greatly, as she had never had this happen before. Beth held her hand up her nose, trying to focus on anything else. "Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll jump!"

Beth snapped her attention to Daniel and the little girl he was holding hostage. "No, No! Please, I'm begging you!" The girl cried out, tears staining her face. Connor motioned for Beth to stay behind him, "Hi Daniel, my name is Connor and this is Beth." He said, loud enough for Daniel to hear but calm enough as to not provoke the deviant. "How.. how do you know my name?!!"

"We know a lot of things about you.. we're here to get you out of this." Daniel only them seemed to notice Beth's petite form standing slightly behind Connor's taller form. "You have a human with you?!! How can I trust you?!!" Daniel had his gun on both of them, his eyes glaring hatefully at Beth. She was grateful though, as this distracted her from the intoxicating scent of Connor's blue blood.

"Not all humans are bad, Daniel.. I just wanna help you." Beth called out to the deviant, focusing her senses on him. Her sincerity wasn't forced despite the fact that her being a mother made her even more upset that he had taken a little girl hostage. She could tell that Daniel was hurt, but she also knew that his actions were unforgivable. He murdered two men and took his owners' daughter hostage.

Normally a sarcastic person, if she was sincere.. she was really sincere. "Are you armed?!!" Daniel asked both of them as they got closer, and Connor shook his head. She nodded, "I'm gonna throw my gun on the ground, alright?" With care she pulled her gun out of its holster, making sure he could see her movements, and tossed the gun on the ground. She made a mental note to pick it up later.

"I know you and Emma were very close.. you think she's betrayed you but she's done nothing wrong." Connor said, LED flickering yellow as he spotted a man lying on the ground. "She lied to me! I.. I thought she loved me... But she's just like all the other humans..!" Daniel exclaimed, pushing the gun closer to Emma's head. Beth knew that if anything went wrong, she could easily get to Emma.. but that would reveal what she really was.

Connor kneeled by the injured officer, examining the wound. She just covered her nose, "He's losing blood.. if we don't get him to a hospital he's going to die." The deviant kept his gun trained on both of them, "All humans die eventually... What does it matter if this one dies now..?" Beth barely stopped herself from snapping at Daniel, "I'm going to apply a tourniquet." Connor said, while reaching for his tie.

The gun went off, sending a bullet at the ground in front of Connor, "Don't touch him! Touch him and I kill you..!" Beth looked down at them, hoping that he would still save the man's life. The android negotiator seemed to debate for a moment, before pulling the knot of the tie, "You can't kill me. I'm not alive." He stated, before fully pulling the tie loose and applying it.

Connor stood still, "They were going to replace you, and you became upset. That's what happened, right?" The deviant looked upset at this, "No.. it's not my fault... I never wanted this.. I thought that I was part of family... I loved them, y'know..?" Daniel pressed the gun closer to Emma's head, "But I was nothing to them! Just a slave to be ordered around..!" Emma whimpered out a plea, "Daniel, no..!"

The android got close, Beth following him closely. Her eyes met Emma's and she gave the girl a reassuring look. "Argh..! I can't stand that noise anymore.. tell that helicopter to get out of here!" Daniel demanded, and Beth honestly couldn't blame him for being frustrated with the noise. She made a motion with her arm, and the helicopter flew away. "There, we did what you wanted." Connor stated.

Daniel seemed to slightly calm at this, "I know it's not your fault.. these emotions that you're feeling are just errors in your software." The deviant shook his head, "No.. it's not my fault... I never wanted this..." He repeated, before Connor spoke again, "You have to trust us Daniel.. just let the girl go." Daniel yelled, "I want everyone to leave..! And.. and I want a car... When I'm outside the city, I'll let her go..."

The android shook his head, "That's impossible, Daniel.. just let the girl go and I promise, you won't be hurt." Daniel looked upset, but looked like he trusted the two of them. "I don't want to die." He admitted, and Beth spoke softly, "You're not goin' to die, we're just goin' to talk." Daniel stared at them for a minute before nodding. "Okay, I.. I trust you..." The deviant let go of Emma, and she immediately fell over away from him.

Beth, already knowing what was about to happen, kneeled by Emma's side and pulled the girl into a hug. The girl screamed as three gunshots went off, burying her face into Beth's shoulder. She rubbed the girl's back comfortingly, wincing as she heard Daniel. "You lied to me Connor, Beth..." His voice distorted, "You.. you lied to me..." Connor looked down at Beth, watching as she comforted Emma. Finally, he turned and walked into the apartment before leaving.

"It's alright.. it's all over..."

•°•°•

8/15/2038

Opening the door to her small house, Beth smiled softly as she spotted Maia sleeping on the couch. It was hard to believe that her daughter was only five, yet the girl looked and was mentally that of nearly a teenager. Beth lifted her daughter into her arms with ease. Maia shifted a little as Beth laid her down in her bed. "Goodnight, Baby.. see you in the morning." The blonde pressed a kiss to her daughter's head after pulling the covers over her child.

Turning off the light, Beth left the room after shutting the door gently. She wrapped her arms around herself, digging through her fridge after entering the kitchen. Grabbing a bag, she sunk her fangs into it, sighing in relief as the blood quenched her thirst. Even then, her throat still burned slightly.. but not for human blood and she knew it.

"What the fuck is goin' on..?"

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _That was the end of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed. The timeline of DBH is extended in this, and Twilight's(the plot will change) time and timeline will also change._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	2. A Familiar Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth meets Connor again, and makes a mistake that could reveal what she really is if she isn't careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning(s): Cussing*

Moving On

//A Familiar Android//

8/18/2038

'Dear Journal,

These past few days.. the burning in my throat has never ceased. I thirsted for human blood, almost uncontrollably, when I was a newborn.. but I had never even once thought about drinking Thirium, until now. Another issue is that I've, as of now, have only thirsted for Connor's blue blood. It didn't affect me until he was shot, causing the Thirium to splatter out.

Continuing my regular routine, I feed every day. Nothing has helped.. and Maia has definitely noticed. She notices just how tense I am, and she knows that something is wrong. Yesterday, I finally told her the truth.. she of course, was confused. We both wonder why this has happened.. but for now there's nothing I can really do to find out, at the moment. I just have to deal with it, for now.

He looks nearly identical to Maia's father, and if it wasn't for the clear indicators of him being an android I would've thought that he was the man who left me. Connor wasn't though.. he was an android, one that was probably better off staying away from me. I was able to control myself the other day.. but what if I meet him again, he gets injured and I lose control..?

No matter what happens.. I just need to focus. I can't lose my control over this.. I mean, I never had unless I hadn't fed for awhile. Considering the fact that the burning hasn't gone away despite the fact that I've fed regularly, I should be really worried. And I am. I just.. have to hope that I don't get into that situation again. But.. knowing my luck, I will most certainly get into that kind of situation again.

I even told Maia about his similarities to her father. She's honestly just confused about it, and I really can't blame her. I'm just as confused. Why I thirsted for his Thirium was something else I was wondering about.. I might need to have a talk with Elijah. He'll definitely know.. he is the Founder of Cyberlife after all, and he was friends with vampire Connor.

This is just confusing...'

•°•°•

* _Flashback Start// Almost Six Years Ago_ *

12/5/2032

The crosswalk turned green, and Beth walked across. She stroked a hand through her long blonde hair, "Dammit.. I really need a warmer jacket." The blonde muttered quietly to herself, her cheeks bright red from the chilly air. Looking around, she finally spotted her destination. 'Mike's Café' was written on a glowing sign above the small shop. She opened the door and walked into the café.

Beth inhaled the familiar, comforting scent of coffee as she walked in. The walls were painted a warm chocolate brown, and the place was way warmer than outside. "Hey Beth." Mike, a middle aged man with silver hair and hazel eyes, greeted her. No one was at the counter at the moment, but there were people sitting at the tables- chatting to each other. "Hi Mike. It's been awhile huh?"

Mike nodded in response, offering the petite woman a smile, "Yup. Same as usual? And one for your dad too?" She nodded to both questions, and he turned to his android assistant- a female LM100 android, with chestnut colored hair and friendly dark brown eyes. "Diana, you know what to make." The android's LED spun yellow as she made the warm drinks. "Thanks." Mike said as she set them down after putting lids on them.

"Two hot chocolates.. perfect for a cold day like this." Mike commented as he rung up the older. The blonde nodded, offering a smile to Diana. Diana smiled back, almost perfectly, as Mike handed Beth the hot drinks. "Have a good day.. and try not to take a week to come back again. Diana really misses you." Said android flushed blue, and Beth gave him a 'seriously' look.

"Is that the only reason?" He nodded a little too quickly, and Beth let out a chuckle. "It was nice seein' you Mike.. I'll try not to take so long to come back." He smiled at her, and she waved goodbye as she walked out of the coffee shop. Beth, the second she got outside, attempted to take a sip of her hot chocolate. She hissed as the hot liquid burned her tongue, "Damn.. guess I'll have to wait until it cools down some..."

At that moment, Beth was momentarily distracted. She didn't even notice that she was about to walk into someone. "I hope Daddy is actually there.. he's always late these days... He better appre-" One of the hot chocolates slipped from her grasp, as she bumped into someone. Before the hot chocolate could spill all over the person's shirt, a pale hand caught the disposable cup with ease.

Her face flushed bright red as she stuttered out apologies. The person quickly interrupted her, "It's alright. Just watch where you're going next time, so you don't anger anyone." The voice was velvety and seemed to have a lot of charm to it. Beth looked up, meeting the eyes of the golden eyed man that was holding the hot chocolate out to her. He was very pale, had smooth skin, and had dark brown, short, and curly hair.

"Oh, thanks... I.. I'm so sorry for bumping into you." Her eyes refused to part from his near flawless features, and her face became even darker red. The wind picked up, and the man's eyes seemingly went from gold to black. Beth did a double take, wondering if she was just imagining it. Suddenly the man held a hand up to his nose, almost looking to be in pain. "Are.. are you alright..?" She asked, but the man simply forced the cup into her empty hand and walked away.

She looked down at the cup and saw slight indents in the cup. It looked to be the marks of fingers.. Beth let out a sigh. "God.. what the fuck did I do to him..?" She whispered to herself, finding his drastic change in demeanor to be strange. Something else bothered her.. his hand was as cold as ice, which she knew from when he placed the cup into her hand. Just who was that guy..?

Beth found herself really wanting to know the answer to that question...

* _Flashback Over_ *

•°•°•

8/18/2038

"Hey Beth!" The blonde smiled as Mike greeted her, his eyes lighting up. "Hi, how's it going?" She crossed her arms as she walked over to the counter. "Pretty good, despite most of the traffic here only being regulars now..." The blonde gave the silver haired man a sad smile, before looking at Diana. "Hey Dia.. how are you..?" The android's LED spun a soft blue, "I'm alright- better actually, now that you're here."

Beth smiled again, "Coffee today?" Mike asked, looking like he already knew. She nodded at him, "Of course." Diana, not even being told to do so, went ahead and made the coffee. "You want something for yourself, or just for your dad?" The girl let out a sigh, "Just for Dad.. Mike, I've told you this every time I come here." He smiled, but it honestly looked a bit forced.

"I know.. it's just that, before a few years ago, you always used to get something for yourself..." She nodded, giving him a sad look as he rung up the order. Honestly, she wished she could tell him the truth.. but he was safer as long as he didn't know. "Thank you.. both of you. I'll be back tomorrow." Diana handed Beth the coffee. Mike waved at her and Diana did too. She gripped the coffee in her hand and walked out of shop, after waving back with her free hand.

"Dad better be there."

•°•°•

8/18/2038

The precinct was as busy as usual, and to her relief: her father was sitting at his desk. His posture was even tenser than normal, although there was someone at the desk adjoined to Hank's. A familiar scent entered her nostrils, making her freeze. Her eyes darted to the person, instantly recognizing the dark brown curls and chocolate brown eyes. His LED was blinking blue as he looked at her. Hank turned his head to follow the android's gaze, "Beth, you're back."

He noticed her tense shoulders, "You alright? Something happen..?" Snapping out of it, Beth let out a sigh. "I'm good, it was just a.. cold chill." Narrowing his eyes, he clearly didn't believe her. He left it alone though, unwilling to push the conversation until they weren't in public. "Hmm... Thanks." He said as she sat the coffee down on his desk. Beth glanced down at Connor, trying to distract herself.

"What're you doing here, Connor?" He looked up at her, his LED spinning yellow. "I've been assigned to both you and your father, for all deviant cases." Hank looked between the two of them, before he raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "You already know it?" She nodded in response, "Yeah.. remember the hostage situation a few days ago?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Well.. I met him there. He negotiated with the deviant along with me."

Hank nodded, before watching as his daughter walked to her own desk. "You didn't tell me that you knew my daughter." The android looked at him, trying to configure a response. Finally, he spoke, "You never asked, Lieutenant." The man scoffed in response, his eye twitching as he looked away from the android. Connor said nothing, but his LED continuing to circle yellow.

"Fuckin' android..." Hank muttered under his breath.

•°•°•

8/18/2038

The lock on Beth's front door clicked, and she sat down on the couch next to Maia. Her daughter, face flushed, was lying down. Sweat dripped down the girl's brow, "You'll be okay." Beth said softly, grabbing a washcloth and soaking it with cold water. She placed the washcloth onto Maia's forehead, and the girl opened her heterochromatic eyes.

"Mom..?" Beth smiled softly, stroking her fingers through Maia's curly, dark brown hair. "You'll be over it in a couple days.. your fever isn't that bad at the moment." She set the fever medicine down on the coffee table. As she had grabbed the right amount, the proper dosage, she got Maia to take them. Her daughter sipped on a glass of water to help her swallow.

"So.. how was work today..?" Maia asked quietly as she lied back down. Her mother sat down next to her, "Pretty good..." The brunette let out a sigh, "It wasn't good was it? What happened..?" Beth looked at the coffee table, hesitating for a moment. Her daughter came to a realization, her eyes widening, "It's about that android, isn't it? The one that looks like my father?"

Reluctantly, Beth finally nodded. "Yeah.. he's now assigned to both me and your grandpa." The brunette seemed to be thinking for a moment, before she finally spoke. "Bet Grandpa is enjoying that." The sarcasm was obvious in Maia's tone. The girl spoke again, "Hey.. can you tell me the story of how you met my father?" Beth raised a brow at her daughter. "Again..? I've told you it several times." Maia simply smiled, "Please?" Letting out a sigh, Beth complied.

"We met outside of a coffee shop..."

•°•°•

8/19/2038

Setting the cup down on her father's desk, she offered him a smile before walking over to her desk. "Hey Shorty." She paused in sitting down at the voice. Beth turned, looking up at the man. Crossing her arms, Beth glared up at him. "What do you want Gavin?" She questioned, looking up at the taller male. He looked down at her, grey eyes filled with amusement.

"You get assigned an android?" The man asked, sounding genuinely curious and friendly for once. That earned him a brow raise, "That's none of your business, Gavin. Fuck off and just let me do my job. And while you're at it, do your own fuckin' job for once." She was genuinely tired of being treated like shit for years, and Gavin had a habit of playing nice to try to catch her off guard.

Attempting to turn back to her desk so she could sit, she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. Her head snapped in Gavin's direction, and his wrist was caught in her strong grip. "The fuck..?" Gavin gaped at her, attempting to remove his wrist from her grasp. In response Beth tightened her grip, making the man flinch. She was very aware of how much strength she was using. If she squeezed just a little bit harder, she could easily and effortlessly crush the bones within his wrist.

"Listen.. I'm tired of being treated like absolute shit. This playing nice act, that you've got goin' on.. I'm not fuckin' falling for it... I get it, Gavin, I really do.. I know you miss him. You think I don't but.. he was my best friend... You've got to stop doin' this... Now, just leave me in peace.. alright?" She heard his heart speed up in response.

Gavin glared at her in response, "Sorry, no can do Shorty. I'll leave you alone for today, since there's a crowd gathering, but tomorrow.. you won't get so lucky." She smirked at him, before finally letting go of his wrist. At first, even once he walked away, his heart was pounding. She sighed, looking down at the floor. "You alright Detective?" The girl looked up only to see Connor.

Forcing the scent out of her mind, she nodded at him. "Yeah.. I'm okay. Just.. tired of his behavior." Beth admitted, looking up to meet Connor's eyes with her own. The android had very human like flaws present on just his face, making him so much different than the man who had left her in his appearance. His LED blinked yellow, "If I may ask.. why is Detective Reed so hateful toward you..?" She didn't notice one of illusions slip.

Memories flowed through her mind, and she was grateful yet also resentful of the fact that she couldn't cry. "It's.. a sensitive topic... I don't.. really feel like gettin' into it..." Beth wrapped her arms around herself, offering Connor a sad smile. The android looked confused at this, before watching Beth as she moved past him and headed somewhere. His LED flashed red for a second, and he noticed something strange.

Throughout their small conversation, her heart had suddenly ceased beating, which should mean Sudden Cardiac Arrest. She had no reaction to it, and Connor thought his sensor was broke.. then, her heart suddenly started beating again, which confused the hell out of him.

"Connor, get the hell over here!" Hank's voice boomed throughout the precinct.

•°•°•

8/19/2038

"Dammit... Evan..." She leaned against the bathroom counter, her head bowed down as she looked downward at the running water. Scooping some of it into her palms, she splashed the cool water into her face. She didn't feel the chill, but it was human.. it made her feel better just doing it. Honestly.. she wanted to be human again. However, if she wasn't a vampire.. she would be buried in the ground as a human.

Now, she understood why Connor seemed to loathe his own existence. He was better at least.. in the fact that he drank animal blood instead of human blood. Beth was an avid animal lover and considering the deteriorating animal population: she couldn't bring herself to drink animal blood. Even with human blood, Beth never drank directly from the person.. she didn't want to risk turning them nor did she want to go into a uncontrollable frenzy.

Looking up into the mirror as she turned the water on, she watched as baby blues faded into the deep blood red that they were. "I'm a monster..." Beth muttered quietly, examining her pale and flawless skin. Before she had been turned, she had already been pale and her features were far from flawless. No one, except for vampires have a flawless appearance.

She let out a sigh, watching as her blood red eyes were masked by the soft baby blues that she had gotten from her father. Her appearance morphed into the one she would probably have if she was still human. Beth stopped leaning against the bathroom counter, took an unnecessary breath and walked out of the bathroom. The blonde froze as she approached Hank's desk, watching as Connor was slammed against something.

"Listen Asshole, if it was up to me I'd throw the lot of you in the dumpster and set a match to it..! So stop pissing me off..! Or things are gonna get nasty." Before Beth could interfere, Chris interrupted, saying that an AX400 that had assaulted a guy the previous night. Hank let go of Connor's jacket, allowing the android's feet to touch the floor again. "Thanks Chris." Beth told him, and he nodded. "No problem."

Hank went ahead and headed out of the station, but Beth stayed behind with Connor. He adjusted his tie, before looking up and noticing that Beth was watching him. "Don't mind Daddy.. he doesn't mean it. Just.. try to be careful with what you say and do... A word of advice, he doesn't like being ordered around.. especially by an android." Connor's LED blinked yellow, before he spoke, "It is fine. it's not the first time someone has done this to me today."

Her eyes bulged at his reveal, "What..? What happened..?" The two of them started walking out of the station, "Before you arrived and gave the lieutenant his coffee, I had went to check out the break room." She looked up at him, "And..?" His LED spun yellow for a second before answering, "Detective Reed talked to me.. and when I refused to obey his order of to make him coffee... He punched me."

"What? Are you okay?" She asked, feeling something strange hit her. "I'm fine, there was no damage to any of my bio-components... You shouldn't worry about me, I'm just an android. And.. Detective?" Beth raised an eyebrow in response, as she approached her motorcycle that was parked next to her father's car. "Yes?" Connor's LED started spinning blue as he made a request that made Beth feel weird, "I have a question about earlier."

"What about..?" She grabbed two helmets out of the hidden compartment of the motorcycle. Connor was silent for a moment, almost seeming to contemplate if he should go through with the inquiry. Beth looked up at him, patiently waiting for him to ask what he wanted to. His LED now buzzed yellow, before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Earlier.. after you told Detective Reed off... I was keeping a regular scan on your vitals.. and your bpm suddenly dropped to zero which would indicate Sudden Cardiac Arrest." Beth froze, and Connor paused between sentences.

"May I ask how that happened? You showed no reaction to it, but then your heart started beating again." Beth realized that she had most certainly let that illusion down long enough for Connor to notice.

She was definitely fucked...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _That's the end of chapter two. Things might seem a bit confusing, but I'll try to explain it within the chapter as best as I can. I'm going to try to keep the flashbacks a certain length, and I will try to make them as relevant as possible to the story in that particular chapter as well as in the whole book. Hope you've enjoyed._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	3. Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth comes up with an excuse to fool Connor and the three of them chase Kara then have lunch together, with only one actually eating of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning(s): Cussing and minor injury.*
> 
> *The flashback is long, so skip it if you want for now. Try to go back and read it though at some point, since it does describe something that happened to Beth, and it's important to understanding things later.*

Moving On

//Kara//

8/19/2038

'Dear Journal,

Yesterday, I saw Connor again. Apparently, Cyberlife thought assigning him to both me and Dad was a great idea. It's not that I hate him. He actually seems really sweet, but the scent of his Thirium is still intoxicating to me. As long as he doesn't get injured, I think I'll be able to stay in control.. these days though, I have terrible luck.

Considering the fact that Connor's an android, specifically an undeviated one, he will likely not consider his life above others. This will give him more chance of getting injured, which could make me lose my control. I know he isn't doing any of this intentionally, but it doesn't change the fact that I really want to drink the blue blood that flows within his mechanical body.

Maia still has a fever, but it's not high enough to be really concerned. I'm still really concerned.. she's my child, the only child that can be biologically mine. I love her to death.. honestly, she's the only one who really keeps me going. If it wasn't for her, my happiness would've been completely drained from me. It's strange.. knowing that Maia is younger than late my younger brother. I never expected for something like that could happen, then again there were over fifteen years between me and Cole.

Out of all things.. I definitely miss him the most. I wish I could've saved him, but I couldn't bring myself to force anybody into this life.. especially him. It's against vampire law to turn a child below a certain age, but my reasoning was far more personal than that. I loved Cole so much, and I refused to subject him to this. There are some perks to being a vampire, but people should have a choice in the matter.

While I technically did.. the option would've resulted in my father having to bury his only daughter. He would've still had Cole.. at least for a while, but eventually my little brother would be gone too. After Cole's death, Dad became hateful towards all androids. Not me.. androids were just like me, forced to conceal their true personalities. I'm forced to conceal my thirst for blood, which, while not technically the same, is something that is apart of me.

I hate it...

But.. there's nothing I can do to change it...'

•°•°•

* _Flashback Start//Almost Six Years Ago_ *

12/5/2032

"You gonna take the scenic route home?" Evan asked, watching as Beth clenched the key to her motorcycle in her hand. Giving a quick nod, anger was apparent due her tense shoulders and flashing eyes. "You know he didn't mean it, right? Gavin.. he just doesn't think sometimes." Beth shrugged, "I know.. I just need to see something relaxing... The normal city scenery ain't doing it for me."

He smiled at her, "I can relate with that.. just be safe, alright?" Beth nodded, before reaching over to hug him. "Always.. see you tomorrow, Ev." He nodded, watching as she clutched a file in her hands before she headed out of the precinct. Gavin definitely had a tendency to not think before he said anything, making him a pain in the ass.

She had talked about the small incident earlier that day, the one outside Mike's shop, with Evan. Evan's older brother, Gavin of course, had overheard and made a comment that honestly made Beth's blood boil. He had essentially implied that she was a whore, because apparently just because she bumps into a guy she's going to screw him. She knew that Gavin was just stupid, and didn't think that it was a bit deal.

It was to her.. and honestly, he was damn lucky that Hank hadn't heard.

He really needed to learn how to bite his tongue...

•°•°•

12/5/2032

Beth knew she was way out of Detroit at this point. The scenery was calm, yet filled with the typical sound of crickets and other nocturnal creatures. Placing her helmet in the hidden compartment, she put the kickstand down on her motorcycle, before sitting down next to the vehicle. Staring at the trees, Beth inhaled the woodsy scent. Before her mother's passing, they had a yearly trip of going camping. Ever since her mother's death though, they just didn't do that anymore.. it honestly saddened her.

This wasn't the same area.. but the forest still brought her comfort. Despite feeling comfortable, she still carried her gun with her. It was a safety precaution, as always. It was snowing, but at the moment not that badly. One of the few times that snow didn't absolutely bury the roads was now. Being December it was pretty cold, but Beth had made sure she had a thicker coat than her normal one.

A snowflake landed on her cheek just as as a snapping sound was heard within the forest. Beth froze at the noise, but quickly relaxed after a moment. It was probably just an animal, it was the forest after all. However, despite her mental reassurances to herself.. she felt like someone was watching her. Part of her hoped it was an animal, but something about it felt much more sinister. Maybe it was because of the sudden silence within the forest, which was very unusual.. and kind of worrying.

Deciding that she couldn't take it anymore, Beth got up. She quickly got onto her motorcycle, put the key in, and started the engine. Another snapping sound echoed, she heard it even over the sound of the engine. Considering her rush to get out of there, she didn't grab her helmet nor did she even think about it. Something felt off, and Beth felt her blood run cold.

She hoped it was just an animal, and that she was just paranoid for nothing. "What the--" Beth started as a dark human like figure darted into the direct path of her motorcycle. They were way too close for her to be able to stop without slamming on the brakes. Her motorcycle couldn't handle slowing that quickly, and Beth found herself being slung off and hitting the road hard.

A sickening snap echoed throughout the cold, night air. Beth didn't comprehend it, too stunned to register the noise. "F-fuck..." She muttered to herself, reaching up to her head. Her hand made contact with a sticky substance, and she pulled her hand down to look. A recognizable, red substance stained her already scraped up hand. She was currently on her front but when she tried to turn over, that's when she felt it.. the burning and very prominent pain in her leg.

Through the pain, she clenched her teeth together and somehow managed to turn herself over. She, albeit hesitantly, forced herself to look down at her right leg. The blonde instantly cringed, barely resisting the urge to puke at the sight. The bone in her leg was visible , and the bone was most certainly beyond a light fracture. "Shit..." Suddenly, she sensed a presence.

Looking up, she saw black haired man with blood red eyes. His eyes darkened when he saw her blood and he let out a dark chuckle. "You hurt there..? Don't worry, I'll give you a quick end..." He said, his voice instantly sending shivers down her spine. It was like a melody, a sickening melody. As another sharp pain ran through her leg, Beth made the fatal mistake of looking down.

A car engine approached, before the sound of a car door being slammed open was heard. Before Beth could even look up, she heard a loud thud that went behind her and closer to the edge of the forest. She couldn't even tell what was going on and flinched as she heard a ripping sound.. several ripping sounds actually. Before she knew it, there was some more thuds before things went silent.

Looking up, she spotted a unfamiliar older looking car. Considering how dark it was, she couldn't tell what exact model it was. She felt her pocket, gasping as her phone was absent. Beth gave a quick glance around, before spotting her phone a few inches away from her motorcycle. It was too far for her to reach it though but before she could even attempt to get closer. A familiar form came into her view and picked it up.

Her eyes widened as he walked towards her, his eyes still the black color. It was the man she had bumped into earlier in the day, and he looked angry. She flinched a little as he came closer but to her surprise he kneeled down in front of her. His eyes examined her leg, and he looked to be struggling as he did so. "I'll call for an ambulance... Your leg is definitely broken." He said, examining the rest of her injuries before he finally looked up to meet her eyes with his own.

"I.. w-who was that..?" She questioned him, "W-where did he go..?" The man sighed in response, "I don't know and.. I just scared him off." He was lying, but Beth decided for the moment not to argue. "O-Okay..." She whispered, watching as he gripped her phone in his hand. "I'll go ahead and call for a ambulance.. you try not to move." He told her.

Beth nodded, before looking around. She spotted the damaged form of her motorcycle again, but to her surprise: the damage wasn't that severe. After a little bit, she said something quietly, "I'll need to tell Daddy to pick that up.. damn, he's not gonna be happy..." The man said something into the phone, before pulling the phone away from him and he spoke to Beth, "No need.. I'll pick it up for you."

Her eyes widened at that, "But.. you barely-" He cut her off as he kneeled by her again, "I barely know you.. yes, that's true. But it doesn't matter. I'll have your motorcycle repaired. I know someone." Beth found herself surprised at his generosity. "You-" He shook his head at her, "It's fine, really... My name is Connor.. what's yours..?" Beth looked up at him, "I-it's Beth..." For some reason, his eyes had softened as she spoke.

* _Flashback Over_ *

•°•°•

8/19/2038

"Earlier.. after you told Detective Reed off... I was keeping a regular scan on your vitals.. and your bpm suddenly dropped to zero which would indicate Sudden Cardiac Arrest." Beth froze, and Connor paused between sentences.

"May I ask how that happened? You showed no reaction to it, but then your heart started beating again." Beth mentally contemplated her response, before taking an unnecessary breath. "Your scanner must have malfunctioned, Connor.. how's my bpm now..?" She asked him, making sure that the illusion stayed up. Connor stared for a moment, "It is normal... You are most likely correct, Detective. It was likely a malfunction in my scanner." Despite what he said; however, she knew he probably wasn't going to let it go.

Beth nodded, offering him a smile, and handed Connor one of the helmets. "I do not-" She quickly interrupted him, "Connor, I'd honestly prefer if you didn't argue. We need to go ahead and leave... And.. please call me Beth. I can't stand being referred to by 'Detective' all the time." As the android went to argue, she shushed him. "Just stop. C'mon, and just put the helmet on." Looking a little reluctant, Connor did as she asked.

•°•°•

8/19/2038

Beth wrapped her arms around herself, sighing as raindrops dripped down her cheeks. "It took the first bus that came along.. and stayed at the end of the line. Its decision wasn't planned. It was driven by fear." Connor suddenly said as Hank stopped talking, causing the older man to look at him. Hank scoffed, "Androids don't feel fear." Connor's LED blinked yellow for a second.

"Deviant's do.. don't they, Connor?" The android nodded to Beth in response, before turning his attention to Hank. "They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions." Hank nodded, "Ah well, that still doesn't tell us where it went." The android's LED stayed yellow for a moment, before he finally responded, "It didn't have a plan.. and it had nowhere to go. Maybe it didn't go far."

Beth nodded in agreement, swearing she could hear the faint thumping of three Thirium Pumps.. she looked, eventually finding what looked to be abandoned squat. "Connor, over here!" She called out to him as she smelt blue blood, and she kneeled down by the fence. The android quickly walked over, doing the same. He examined the Thirium, "There's blue blood on the fence. I know another android was here." He informed Hank as the man walked over.

"Anybody home?" The android called out as he successfully made it under the fence. He held the fence, allowing Beth to crawl under it. "Thanks..." She told him as she stood up, and he let go of the fence and nodded. Beth looked through the fence at her dad, "We'll be back in a minute, Dad.. you stay on watch for any signs of the deviant that we might've missed." Hank nodded, "Alright." She smiled reassuringly, before following Connor.

Now that she was closer, there was no doubt that this is where the Thirium Pumps she had heard were coming from. "There's another android in there." Connor told her quietly as he pulled back from looking in the gap of the boarded up window, and she nodded in response. Her hand grazed his for a second as walked by him and towards the door. Connor froze for a second at the contact but quickly snapped out of it and followed Beth to the door.

She opened the door, immediately spotting a blond haired android just standing there. He had severe damage to his face, which made Beth's eyes soften in response. Connor followed in behind her, scanning the deviant. The blonde could hear the thumping of Thirium Pumps coming from under the stairs, but refrained from telling Connor. He started immediately talking with the deviant, "There's blue blood on the fence."

"That was Ralph's blood yes.. he scratched himself coming in."

Ralph talked in third person, something that Beth wasn't accustomed to. "We're looking for an AX400. Have you seen her?" Beth asked, only realizing after she finished asking the question, that she had slipped up in front of Connor and said 'her.' Ralph looked more fearful towards her, but he still answered the question, "No, no.. Ralph has seen no other androids... Ralph is all alone."

Deciding to let her do the questioning, Connor started examining different things in the house. "Don't worry.. your name is Ralph, right?" The deviant looked confused at this but nodded, "Yes." Beth walked closer to him, "We're not here to hurt you, okay? We just need to find the AX400..." He seemed to calm a little at that, but he evidently still didn't trust her.

Beth closed her eyes for a second, before making a decision, "Hey, Connor?" He turned his head in her direction, "Can you check upstairs?" The android's LED spun yellow, and he nodded and headed upstairs. She got closer to Ralph, "I wanna help you, Ralph.. I know someone who can help you..." Beth found a small piece of paper, and grabbed a pen out of her pocket. "Here's her address.. she's human, but she helps deviants like you..."

Noticing the beginning of a protest, Beth interrupted, "You won't be able to stay with her, but she can give you spare parts and blue blood... Listen, I know she's under the stairs with another android.. but he's going to find them. I won't let him catch them.. you can use the scene as a distraction to get out of here..." She shoved the paper into his hand. Ralph seemed more confused than anything, and he didn't respond.

"Just.. trust me..." She muttered quietly to him, before backing up as she heard Connor's footsteps. The android looked at her as he made it to the bottom of the stairs. The RK800 shook his head at her. Connor then went, walking towards some boxes that were blocking his view from underneath the stairs. "Run quick, Kara!" Before Connor could move the boxes, Ralph grabbed the android from behind.

A female android, presumably Kara, along with a child android ran out from under the stairs. Beth backed up, allowing the two the run out without bumping into her. The AX400 threw her a grateful yet also confused look as the two ran out. Meanwhile, Connor fell the ground and was finally out of Ralph's grasp. "What the hell's going on?" Hank ran in, looking confused at seeing Connor on the ground. "It's here! Call it in!" Hank looked shocked and ran out.

The android quickly explained, before running past Beth and out the door. She gave a quick nod to Ralph before running out after Connor. Beth had to will herself to not run as fast as she could, but ran a decent speed. She ran into an alleyway, watching as one cop raised his gun. Connor quickly turned, "Don't shoot, we need it alive..!" He seemed desperate in a way.

Kara then took the opportunity to slide down the hill along with the child android. The RK800 placed a hand on the fence, his LED spinning yellow as he contemplated what to do next. "Oh, fuck. That's insane!" Hank exclaimed as he made it to them, and looked down at the busy highway. "What are you doing..?" Hank asked as Connor started to try to climb the fence.

"I can't let them get away."

"They won't.. they'll never make it to the other side." Hank said, but Beth hoped that he was wrong. She wanted the two to make it across safely. Connor tried to pull himself up the fence, "I can't take that chance." Hank quickly grabbed the android, attempting to pull the RK800 down. "Hey, you will get yourself killed! Do not go after them Connor, that's an order!" Connor seemed unwilling to let go of the fence.

"C'mon, Connor.. it's not worth it. If you get destroyed, it won't matter if you tried to catch them or not." His brown eyes looked down at her as she spoke, before he reluctantly let go of the fence. They watched as Kara the child android made it safely across the highway. Beth smiled a little as she could see the two androids hugging. Her eyes met Connor's for a second, "It'll be alright.. it'll be okay, Connor..."

Connor's LED spun yellow, before finally returning to the soft blue it normally was. "I'm ready for some lunch.. you wanna come with, Baby?" Hank asked her, and she nodded. No food would actually be eaten by her of course, but it was still something to help get her mind off of things. She really hoped Ralph listened and went to the address she had given him. She hoped he was okay.

•°•°•

8/19/2038

Taking off her helmet and grabbing Connor's, Beth put them in the hidden compartment on her motorcycle. Hank had already walked up to the food truck known as 'Chicken Feed.' The blonde looked up at Connor, "C'mon." She beckoned him to follow with her arm and words as she walked up to his side. Glancing at a man, Beth scoffed at his appearance. Purposely ignoring the man and his conversation with her father, Beth simply crossed her arms.

She rolled her eyes as Hank actually accepted Pedro's offer, and she gave her father a look. Hank said nothing in response, before he glanced at Connor as the android moved to his side. "Listen, you don't have to follow us around like a poodle." He told Connor, and the android looked apologetic suddenly, "I'm sorry for my behavior back at the police station.. I didn't mean to be unpleasant."

Hank looked amused at this, "Oh wow, you even have a brown nosing apology program.. guess Cyberlife thought of everything huh, Beth?" He looked down at Beth, who nodded in response. Gary turned, holding a box and a drink in his hands, "Here." Hank nodded to the man as he grabbed both. "Thanks Gary, I'm starving." Gary called out before they went to a table, "Don't leave that thing here."

The lieutenant turned, "Not a chance.. follows me everywhere." Beth gave a quick wave to Gary, before walking with Connor over to the table. "See." Hank stated, while opening the box for his burger. Connor leaned against the table, while Beth just looked around the area. Her eyes lit up as she spotted someone familiar at another table. "I'll be back in a sec." She said before walking over to the table.

"Hey, Vi..." The pink haired girl smiled in response, "Hey, Beth..." The girl looked sad, and Beth couldn't help but wonder why. "What happened? You're normally so cheerful." Violet shivered, looking up at Beth. "Markus.. he.. he's dead..." Beth closed her eyes, recalling the case. Honestly, she had forgotten about it. She wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, "It'll be okay.. I'm so sorry, Violet."

The girl looked even more sad at this, a hand reaching up to touch the dark purple ribbon she wore. Beth looked to where her father and Connor were, and an idea formed within her mind. "Hey.. you wanna say hi to my dad..? And you can meet Connor too, if you want?" Violet followed her gaze, spotting the distinct android markers on Connor instantly. The girl nodded excitedly, throwing the empty burger box into the trash.

"-You shouldn't eat that." They could hear Connor say as they walked to the table. Hank spoke, "Everybody's gotta die of something." The blonde winced at the words, walking back to place at the table. Violet looked up at Connor curiously, her eyes examining him but stopped at 'RK800' printed on his jacket. "Huh..?" She muttered, looking very confused. Hank looked down at the very short nineteen year old, "Hi, Violet. How have you been?"

The pink haired girl looked up at him, "Oh, hi Mr. Anderson.. I'm good..." Her crimson pink eyes shone with a bit of sadness, and she glanced back at Connor when she noticed he was looking at her. Hank immediately reprimanded him, "Connor, cut that shit out. It's rude to stare." The android's LED was spinning yellow, "Sorry... My scanner indicated that your name is Violet Manfred... Hello Violet, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife."

Violet giggled at this, "Pleasure to meet you, Connor... Anyway, I've gotta go." Beth nodded, allowing the shorter girl to hug her. The pink haired girl walked away, before walking down the sidewalk. Connor looked towards Hank, "Earlier.. why didn't you want me to cross the highway?" The lieutenant looked at him, "Because you could've been killed.. and, I don't like filling out paperwork for damaged equipment."

Smiling to herself, Beth watched as the two conversed. "Maybe I should tell you what we know about androids." Her father sighed, "You read my mind. Proceed." Connor's LED circled yellow as he explained, "We believe that a mutation causes irrational behavior, which can lead to them emulating human emotion-" Hank cut him off, raising a hand.

"In English, please?" The android nodded, "They don't really feel emotions.. they just get overwhelmed by irrational instructions, which can lead to unpredictable behavior." Hank nodded, looking slightly disturbed at that, "Emotions always screw everything up.. maybe androids aren't as different from us as we thought."

"Lieutenant, can I ask you something?" Hank just gave him a 'go ahead' look, "Why do you hate androids so much..?" The man stared at Connor, looking reluctant, "I have my reasons." Connor looked down, before finally asking something else, "Is there anything you'd like to know about me?" Hank immediately scoffed, "Hell no..! Well, actually... Why'd they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?"

He wanted to ask, 'Why did they make you look like the man that broke my daughter's heart?' but he refrained. Connor responded, "Cyberlife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. My appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration." The older man stared at Connor for a second, "Well, they fucked up."

Beth didn't agree, because android Connor wasn't the same person that shattered her heart. "You ever dealt with deviants before, outside of the hostage incident?" Connor shook his head, LED swirling a calm blue. Hank nodded, before asking something else, "You did your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about us?"

His LED spun yellow for a second, before he spoke, "I know that you graduated top of your class. You made a name for yourself in several cases and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit... You've also received several disciplinary warnings in recent years.. and you spend a lot of time in bars." Connor then turned to Beth, "Just like your father, you were top of your class. You became a detective as soon as you possibly could, and in the last few years have been a great hostage negotiator as well."

She smiled to herself, "So, what's your conclusion about me..?" The android seemed to think about his response carefully, "I think working with an officer with.. personal issues is an added challenge but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features." Beth froze as the android winked, and she wanted to run. Then, his LED buzzed a strong yellow and he blinked rapidly.

"A new case just came in. It's a few blocks away.. we should go have a look... I'll let you finish your meal... Beth, I am going to ride with your father if that's good." She nodded at him, hiding how she truly felt. She honestly felt grateful for it. "I'll be in the car if you need me." He stated, before walking over to the car. "Other Connor always used to do that, didn't he?" Beth nodded and looked up at him, sighing as he kissed her forehead.

"Despite everything.. you're still my baby girl, you know that right?" She smiled as he threw his trash away, "I know.. I'm glad..." She honestly was. It reminded her that she was human once, and that no matter what her father would always be there for her. "Thank you, Daddy.. for everything." He smiled at her, his baby blue eyes gaining the spark they had lost so long ago.

That made her feel better.. knowing that he still cared.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _That's the end of chapter three. I won't make all the chapters this long. Also, I added a original character that is based on 'Elfen Lied', however she won't really be major, though she did show up briefly in this chapter, in the story for awhile. Hope you enjoyed._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	4. An Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank gets shoved off a roof, and Rupert commits suicide. Afterward, Beth receives an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning(s): cussing, blood drinking(from a cup), and a suicide(not that descriptive).

Moving On

* _Just imagine a random phone number for all the X's._ *

//An Unexpected Visit//

* _Flashback Start// Almost Six Years Ago_ *

12/6/2038

An annoying beeping sound invaded Beth's ears as she slowly regained consciousness. "Just a minor concussion, a broken leg, and she has minor scrapes all over her. She'll be fine, Mr. Anderson." Another voice responded to the first, "Thank God.. how long will she have to stay..?" The other voice spoke again.

"Depends on how well she starts to heals.. hopefully, you can bring her home tommorow... She got extremely lucky.. that accident could've resulted in much worse injuries." Beth managed to open her eyes, immediately spotting the sterile white walls and ceiling. Looking around, she finally spotted her father talking to someone in a white coat. Hank was holding a small child in his arms, Cole.

"D-daddy..?" Her father's head snapped in her direction, his face relaxing. "Beth.. thank God you're awake..." The doctor smiled at him, before walking over to the hospital bed. "Okay. I'm gonna need you to keep your head still." Beth did as they said, flinching as they shined the light in her eyes. "Looks normal.. you should be out by tomorrow. I presume you already know your injuries?"

"Yeah..." They walked away from her bed, holding the chart in their hand. "Never thought I'd get Lieutenant Anderson's daughter in here." They commented before saying something to Hank, and the doctor walked out of the room. Hank walked closer, "How you feeling, Baby Girl?" She smiled at him, "I feel fine... Where is he..?" She suddenly questioned.

A look of confusion crossed her father's face, "What? Who are you talking about?" Beth attempted to sit up but failed, "The.. the man who saved me.. his name... His name was..." Beth cursed mentally when, at first, she was unable to recall the man's name. Searching her memory, eventually something clicked. "Connor.. his name was Connor..." Hank's eyes widened with realization. "He left.. he left this though." Hank pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Beth.

Looking down at it, she moved it so she read it even in her lying down position.

'1- XXX-XXX-XXXX

My number is at the top. Call me and we can meet somewhere public and I'll give you your motorcycle back. I did this because you likely don't want a stranger to know your address and I'm wary about giving people my own address.

Connor.'

Beth let out a sigh, before finally looking up and greeting Cole. The small child giggled loudly, and Hank set him down so Cole could be closer to her. Hank handed her phone to her, and to her surprise the screen looked do be undamaged. Looking at the paper, she plugged in Connor's number, saving him as a contact. Something about him made her want to keep in contact with him.. outside of just getting her motorcycle back.

This was just beginning...

* _Flashback Over_ *

•°•°•

8/19/2038

"Hey, Connor!" The android opened his eyes to look at Hank and Beth. "You run out of batteries or what?" The older man questioned, "No. I was making a report to Cyberlife." He answered, but stayed motionless in the elevator. Hank stared at the android for a moment. "Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?" This caught the android's attention, and he spoke almost sounding defensive, "No, I'm coming."

Beth smiled at him, before they started heading to the location, "What's this about?" Hank asked Connor, who answered quickly, "They heard strange noises coming from this apartment. No one's supposed to be living here but a witness said he saw a man hiding an LED under his cap." Hank let out a scoff, "Jesus.. if we have to investigate every time somebody hears a strange noise, we're gonna need more cops."

The android kneeled down by some feathers, before getting back up after he had scanned them. "Hey, were you really making a report back there in the elevator? Just by closing your eyes?" Hank questioned, waiting for the android's response, "Correct." The older man let out a sigh, "Shit.. wish I could do that." His daughter nodded in agreement, before she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

After glancing at the caller ID, Beth looked up at her dad, "I gotta take this." He nodded in response, and Beth moved farther away from them. "Hey, Ally.. what's up?" She placed the phone up to her ear as she spoke. Honestly, she could've heard the voice easily without putting the phone up to her ear.. but it was just a habit from before she was a vampire.

Beth, attempting to calm a crying Allison over the phone, felt her eyes widen at what she heard. Honestly, she couldn't blame Allison for being upset.. Liliana was an android, as well as a deviant, which put her in great danger being out on her own. After a couple minutes of this and after talking to Avery, Allison's fiance, noises from the apartment Connor and Hank were investigating caught Beth's attention. "Look.. Ally, let's talk later. I've got something to take care of."

She hung up the phone after Allison said okay, but at that moment someone ran out of the apartment. During the conversation with Allison, Beth had moved to be in front of the door. The person, android actually Beth realized as she heard the Thirium Pump, crashed into her. However, the android almost seemed stunned at the impact.. when Connor ran out though, the deviant seemed to snap out of it, running away. The RK800 android followed, easily avoiding the obstacles the deviant attempted to throw his way.

"C'mon.. just try not to run full speed." Hank told her as he came out of the apartment. Giving a quick nod, Beth ran after Connor while making sure to not run as fast as she could. Her father followed, looking reasonably winded as they got farther. Connor seemed to take many risks as he slid down a roof and even landed on the top of a train at some point. Eventually Beth and Hank managed to find another safer route, mainly for Hank's benefit.

"Dad!" Beth called out as she was unsuccessful in preventing the deviant from knocking Hank off the roof. The older man gripped the side of the roof, clinging to it. In a matter of seconds, Beth grabbed her father by his arm. She turned her head, as she saw Connor starting to come in their direction, "Go.. I've got him." His LED spun yellow for second, but he did as told. She shook her head, feeling a little guilty at getting the deviant caught, as she pulled her father up with her inhuman strength.

"Fucking android.. he was just gonna let me fall. He's just like-" Beth glared down at him, "Don't you dare finish that sentence... Besides, I told him that I could handle it.. he was going to help before I told him not to." Her father's eyes softened at this, "Sorry..." She shook her head at him, before helping him up and the two of them caught up with Connor. Hank pulled a pair of handcuffs out, pulling the deviant's arms behind his back.

"Why are doing this..? You're one of us..." Hank smacked the back of the deviant's head, further showing his hatred for androids, "Shut up." He handcuffed the deviant before looking over at Connor. The RK800 looked a bit guilty, but Hank simply shook his head. The man didn't look angry, not at Connor at least. "Just stay quiet.. don't make it any worse for yourself." Beth told the deviant quietly, and he looked at her confused.

As much as Beth felt felt guilty for getting him caught, part of her was angry because he had shoved her father off of the roof.. then again, Beth knew that she could've prevented that so it was more her fault than anything. As they attempted to walk the deviant to the stairs that led off of the roof, "RA9, please save me." The deviant muttered to himself, before turning around and running for the edge of the roof. Hank shook his head at her as she was about to intervene, and she sighed.

Her eyes followed the deviant as he jumped off the roof, "Dang..." She muttered quietly, looking off of the roof to see the broken body of the deviant lying on the ground. Hank looked at Connor, "Thank you." The Android flinched at this, surprised as he detected no sarcasm in the lieutenant's tone. "What..? But I didn't-" The older man cut him off, "Because Beth told you not to.. if not for that, you would've helped. Wouldn't you?"

"I... Yes." Connor admitted, his LED spinning yellow in thought. The man shook his head at the android, "Don't regret it Connor.. regret is something that will destroy you..." Hank explained, nodding at the android. He patted his daughter's shoulder, before heading to the stairs and walking down them. The blonde looked up at Connor, "He's right about the regret thing... Connor, any new cases at the moment..?" The android shook his head at her, his LED finally going back to blue.

She offered him a smile, the sunny weather making her feel glad that she could put strong illusions on herself. Sparkling was definitely a big reveal to what she really was. Luckily, Maia didn't need illusions since her skin only gave off a very light glimmer in the sun. "You wanna head back to the station with me?" Connor nodded in response. Beth headed for the stairs, and he quickly followed behind her, his LED spinning yellow as he did so.

•°•°•

8/19/2038

Opening the front door to her small, one floor house, Beth smiled as she saw her daughter sleeping quietly on the couch. She shut the door carefully and locked it before walking into the kitchen. Beth quickly made her way to the fridge, and pulled out a blood bag. After dumping the red liquid into a small travel cup with a lid, she took a sip of it happily. After she drove Connor to the station, Beth finished what seemed to be an endless pile of paperwork.

This resulted in her staying until 5:38 p.m., which wasn't that late. Time honestly didn't have much meaning for her anymore, so she could've stayed 24/7 and it wouldn't make a difference to her health.. besides the fact that feeding would become way more difficult. Maia could take care of herself at this point, but she still liked to have her mother there with her.

Sitting down on the couch, at the end next to her daughter's feet. Taking a sip of the cup, she sighed in slight relief. The burn in her throat was still there.. and it wasn't for human blood. Beth sighed as she felt something jump onto her lap. Reaching down, she felt the fur of her small Chihuahua. "Hey, Girl..." She cooed to the dog, before sighing as someone knocked on her door. Stretching, she got off of the couch and took a look through the peephole.

Seeing who it was, Beth felt surprise hit her but opened the door anyway, "Connor.. what're you doing here..?" The android looked down at her, "No particular reason.. I figured that I would stay with you tonight... If that's alright of course?" She froze at this, memories playing in her mind. The blonde quickly snapped out of it and nodded, "Yeah... Yeah, that's fine." She opened the door wider, and moved to give him entry. Connor took a step in, his eyes immediately widening at the small dog yipping at him.

"Oh, that's just Princess.. she always barks when she meets someone new." Connor nodded, his LED glowing yellow as he looked down at Princess. "You can pet her if you want. She loves people and attention." Connor's LED turned back to blue as he kneeled down and started petting Princess. The small Chihuahua yipped happily at the attention, and Beth smiled at this before going back to the couch. "Who is that..? My scanner says that everything in her file is classified..."

Beth froze at that, of course he would try to scan Maia's face. "Oh.. this is Maia... She's my half sister." It was a lie of course.. but that was what was the most believable thing that could be in the file, and it was the most reasonable explanation. Considering Maia's inhuman growth rate, that was the best thing to put in the file, if it even had anything in it. In reality, there was no file, no file that you could actually read at least.. thanks to Kamski, scanning Maia's face would result in a Total File Classified warning.

"As for why her file is classified, I can't tell you." Beth stated, watching as Connor's LED now continuously spun yellow. The android looked confused, but seemed to realize that she was unwilling to tell him. "She looks just like you just.. younger." She nodded in agreement, and he simply stood there. The blonde pointed to the armchair, "You can sit down, y'know?" The android did as she asked, looking a bit awkward as he kept his hands in his lap.

"I have plenty of books, got most of them from Daddy.. you can read if you like? Or you can watch something on TV." She suggested to him, before looking down at Maia's flushed face. "I'll be back in a minute..." She informed him, before getting off of the couch. Easily lifting her, Beth held Maia in a firm yet gentle grip. "You need-" She shook her head at him, "I can do it, Connor.. she doesn't weigh that much." He just sighed in response, LED circling yellow and he raised his hands as Princess jumped and curled up on his lap.

Laying her down on the girl's dark purple covered bed, Beth kissed her forehead. Maia's fever was gone, but the girl's face had a habit of being flushed even when her temperature was normal. "See you in the morning, Baby..." Covering her daughter up, Beth shut the light off and shut the door gently. She walked back into the living room, smiling as she saw Connor petting Princess- who was currently curled up on the android's lap. "I see that she's taken a liking to you." Beth commented, and Connor looked up at her.

His cheeks flushed a little blue, and Beth didn't bother even trying to sniff the air.. she knew full well that it would only intensify the burning in her throat. Sitting back down on the couch, Beth took a sip from her cup, making sure that no blood stained her lips. "Does your sister live with you?" Connor asked curiously, and Beth nodded. Noticing the android's confusion, Beth reassured him, although she was still lying, "Oh.. we don't have the same dad. We have the same Mom." She did hope that he didn't find anything about her own mother.

If he did.. he would think that Beth's mother had cheated on Hank. This wasn't the case.. if he asked though, she would tell him that her mother and father were separated at the time. It was a lie.. all a lie. Connor couldn't know the truth though.. it would only put him in danger... He may be an android, but Beth didn't care.. he didn't deserve to be lied too, but he didn't deserve, even more so, to be put in unnecessary danger.

"How old is she?" Connor nodded before asking another question, "She's 19.. she looks much younger than that though." Beth responded, taking another sip from the cup. "Why doesn't she live with her father.. or in her own apartment?" Connor questioned, and this made Beth visibly wince. "Apartments are expensive.. and she doesn't work since she's doing online classes most of the day... And.. her father.. he's dead." Lying was something Beth hated, but lucky for her.. she seemed to be fooling Connor's built in lie detector program.

"Oh..." Connor went silent after that, seeming to feel bad about prodding her with personal questions. "Don't feel bad, Con.. it just stirred up some unpleasant memories." The android nodded, before he gave her a confused look. "Con..?" Beth looked equally confused, obvious not even realizing that she had done it. Her eyes widened in realization, "Just a little nickname for you.. if that's okay?" Connor nodded but said something, "You don't have to ask my permission for anything, Beth. I'm just an android."

"Connor, you're not just an android.. even if you were, I'd still prefer to ask you for permission if I need to do something regarding you." He didn't say anything in response, and Beth let out a sigh. She finished drinking the rest of the blood and went and did the dishes, along with the travel cup. Finishing in no time, she walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Connor didn't say anything.

•°•°•

8/19/2038

Beth didn't even know how long she had sat there watching TV, when Connor started blinking rapidly and his LED spun yellow. Spotting the movement in her peripheral, she threw him a concerned look, "Connor, you okay." He looked at her as his LED returned to blue. "I'm fine. A new case just came in." He got up, holding Princess as he did so, then sat the sleeping dog down next to Beth. "I will get your father, and we will take care of it.. you stay here." Beth nodded, honestly not feeling like heading out again.

"Okay..." As he went to leave, Beth stopped him as he unlocked and opened the front door. "Wait..." He looked confused, watching as she kneeled by the welcome mat. After retrieving the spare key from underneath it, Beth handed it to him. "That's the spare key to my house.. don't lose it. I'll probably be in bed by the time you return, and I'm not leaving the door unlocked." He nodded, placing the key into his pocket before he left her house and called a taxi.

Beth watched as he left, before closing the door and locking it. She wouldn't really be asleep, but she would lie down in her bed. "Dammit..." She muttered quietly, turning off the TV. Beth turned off the lights and picked Princess up. The small dog whined as her owner carried her into a bedroom. The walls, painted a pastel blue, looked recently painted.. which was true, since Beth had done so the previous week. She laid the dog down on her bed, before turning the bedroom light off.

Changing into a pair of pajamas, she lied down in the bed smiling as Princess moved and curled up on her chest. Closing her eyes, Beth allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. These thoughts revolved around the events that day, as well as around Maia's father. Part of her still missed him.. but he wasn't coming back. She was angry too, but she tried to keep it suppressed for Maia's sake.

She just wanted to understand.. why he had left...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _That's the end of chapter Four. I decided not to do a journal entry every chapter, since not every chapter will start on a new day. Things, especially the timeline, might still be a little confusing, but I'll try to explain the timeline and other things in a future chapter. Hope you enjoyed._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	5. A Game of Russian Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds an unconscious Hank at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning(s): Cussing and mentions of Russian Roulette.*

Moving On

//A Game of Russian Roulette//

* _Flashback Start// Almost Six Years Ago_ *

12/8/2038

"This is where he asked to meet?" Hank asked as he pulled up next to the coffee shop. "You think he knows Mike?" Her father shrugged in response, "Maybe.. it's a familiar place for us though." Beth nodded, grabbing her crutches. Her father went to the other side, helping her out of the car. "Thanks." He shut the door, locked his car, and walked across the crosswalk with her to reach the café.

He opened the door for her, and she walked in with the crutches. Mike immediately greeted them, "Hey, you two. What happened..?" His eyes fell onto the crutches, then onto Beth's leg. "Just an accident.. don't worry though, I'm fine." She offered the man and Diana a smile. Looking around, she eventually spotted Connor sitting at one of the tables all by himself.

After pointing him out to Hank, the two of them headed over to the table. He looked up at them, his eyes the same golden shade that they had been the other day before they had seemingly darkened. "Pleasure to see you again." He greeted Beth, but something about it seemed forced. "Hello, Mr. Anderson.. sorry I didn't make a better introduction before, to both of you." She managed to sit down with Hank's help, and she set the crutches to the side.

Hank took the seat next to her, "It's fine.. I didn't get a chance to thank you before... So, thank you." Beth told him, and he simply nodded. She then noticed the two hot chocolates sitting on the table. Connor, swiftly, slid one of the cups towards Hank. Instead of doing the same to Beth, maybe noticing that her movements were a bit shaky, he grabbed it and held it out to her.

"Here.. that's for you."

The blonde's eyes widened at this but reached out to grab the cup. Her fingers brushed against his ice cold ones as she did so, and she shivered. "Sorry..." Connor retracted his hand immediately, looking genuinely apologetic. She shook her head at him, "Nah, it's fine... If I may ask though.. why are your hands so cold..? Something tells me it's not the weather." Beth inquired, and the man let out a sigh.

"It's just poor circulation.. had it my whole life." While it seemed like a lie, the smoothness of his voice made her want to believe it. Beth nodded, before Hank spoke, "Why'd you buy these for us..? Now, I'm not trying to sound ungrateful.. but you know you don't owe us anything, right?" The golden eyed man let out a chuckle, "I do though.. when you bumped into me, I kinda walked off without an explanation... It was very rude of me, Beth."

His voice was like velvet.. she wondered why his voice was almost impossibly smooth as well as velvety. "You don't owe me anything.. hell, you already got my motorcycle fixed, and that's already too much..." Hank spoke up after Beth, "She's right.. besides, you potentially saved her life... If not for you, as that road is rarely- if ever- used, no one would've found her for awhile." The man nodded in response, his golden eyes shining with something they didn't recognize.

"It was nothing.. I just try to help people when I can." He said, his eyes glancing around the café for a moment. As he did this, Beth realized that he didn't have a drink. "You didn't order something for yourself..?" The man looked back at her, his eyes meeting hers. "No.. I typically take it to go, but today I already got something earlier this morning and took it home." Nodding, Beth found herself once again examining his flawless features.

One thing however, barely visible as the collar of his shirt only partially covered it. It marred the pale skin, and it looked to be silver in color.. but Beth couldn't see enough of it to figure out what it is. Connor, likely noticing her stare, pulled his collar to where the mark was covered completely. He didn't say anything; however, indicating that is was a subject he wasn't going to allow her to prod him with. "Your motorcycle is in my car.. c'mon." He got up from his chair with a grace that made Beth get a weird feeling.

Getting up with Hank's help, she followed the man after getting her crutches in position while her father grabbed the hot chocolates. They made sure to give a quick goodbye to Mike and Diana before they left. They walked across the crosswalk. Connor led them to an older looking, sleek black SUV. Just by looking at though, she couldn't tell the exact year. The man opened up the trunk by pressing a button, and Beth could see her motorcycle lying in the back.

The back seats had been pushed down, allowing there to be plenty of room for the motorcycle. "You have room for it?" Hank quickly nodded, since Beth's motorcycle could fold up in some places. The man nodded back, before grabbing and lifting the motorcycle with ease. Hank opened up the trunk of his car and helped Connor put the motorcycle into the trunk. The older man folded the foldable parts of the motorcycle to where it could properly for into the trunk.

After closing the trunk, Connor spoke, "Good day to you two.. try not to get into another accident." Hank nodded to Beth as Connor headed back to his own car. Understanding what her father meant: Beth, who was still standing next to Connor's car, called out to the golden eyed man. Making her way around the car to where he was standing next to driver's side front door, Beth nearly lost her balance with the crutches as she made it to him.

She didn't even realize what had happened, until she felt Connor's arms around her waist. "Careful, you don't need any more injuries." He told her; however, he didn't let go. "Connor..?" Beth managed to glance up at him, surprised at the intense look in his eyes. He looked embarrassed, and he quickly steadied her before he let go of her waist.

"What is it?" He asked, likely able to sense that she wanted something. The blonde sighed, "I was wondering.. if we could go out somewhere... Maybe to get coffee sometime..?" Beth offered, her baby blue eyes refusing to meet his out of fear of seeing rejection. Part of her wondered why she was so entranced with him, considering that she didn't really know anything about him.. nor had she known him long enough to know his true nature.

The man seemed to think for a moment, before he eventually nodded, "Alright.. just a warning though, I typically only drink coffee at home." Something about his words made it feel forced, and Beth felt something strange hit her. It was the same feeling she got whenever someone lied to her. Her lie detecting skills were one of the reasons that becoming a detective was so important to her.

"That's fine.. I'm off work the next couple of days because of this, although I still have paperwork to do at home... Tommorow at noon work?" She asked him, and he nodded. "Yes.. I work from home typically, but tommorow should be a good day. " He responded, offering a smile that made her knees weak. Connor was so charming.. but something about him felt dangerous.

Beth liked danger if she had to be honest.

* _Flashback Over_ *

•°•°•

8/19/2038

"Amanda..?" Connor stared at the dark skinned female A.I. in front of him. "Hello, Connor.. it's so good to see you." She greeted him, but something seemed off about it. "You successfully captured the deviant, Connor.. what did you manage to learn?" She asked, as he held the umbrella over the two of them. "I found its diary.. but it was encrypted... However, since the deviant was captured it should be possible to unlock it."

Amanda nodded, "What else?" His LED blinked yellow, and he spoke, "It seemed obsessed with birds.. we've seen deviants have strong bonds with animals before... But, nothing like this." She nodded her head, before asking something else. "How is your relationship with the lieutenant and the detective developing?" Connor seemed to be thinking, before looking at her. "It seems that Beth seems particularly friendly while the lieutenant is still tense for the most part."

She stopped in place, "Go get Lieutenant Anderson and investigate this next case.. don't let anybody get in your way, Connor." Amanda told him, before walking away. The android watched as she did so, his LED circling yellow in thought. Not long after, his eyes opened to the interior of the taxi he had called. He didn't listen to the automated voice of the taxi as he got out, and rain dripped down his face.

Looking around, he walked towards the front door after taking a glance into Hank's car. He pressed down on the doorbell, "Lieutenant Anderson?" No response, and the android rang the doorbell again: this time though, he held it down in an attempt to get Hank's attention. Eventually, he let out a sigh and walked around the outside of the lieutenant's house. Connor looked through each window, only spotting a large Saint Bernard lying down.

When he looked into the kitchen window though, his eyes widened as he saw Hank lying on the floor. "Lieutenant Anderson?" His LED spun red for a second before he finally took action, and he reared his elbow back and smashed it into the window. The glass shattered, and Connor jumped through the window but landed on the floor with an audible thud. "Uh.. easy, Sumo... I'm your friend..." He stuttered out as the Saint Bernard approached him.

"See.. I know your name. I'm here to save your owner." The dog let out a huff before walking away from him and going to the food bowl. Connor was still for a moment, his LED spinning yellow for a second. He saw a gun and bottle of alcohol lying next to Hank as he knelt by the man's unconscious form. After examining Hank, he determined that the man had drunk excessively which had caused him to go into an Ethylic Coma. "Lieutenant?"

He lightly slapped the older man's face, and Hank groaned in response. "Wake up, Lieutenant!"His LED spun in thought before he finally lifted his hand up, and his hand connected with Hank's face. "Lieutenant, it's me.. Connor." The android stated, and the Lieutenant clearly wasn't aware of his surroundings. "I'm going to sober you up for own safety." Connor said as he draped the lieutenant's arm over his shoulders.

"Hey! Leave me alone, fuckin' android! Get the fuck out of my house!" Hank yelled at Connor as the android pulled him up. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I need you." He said, but a thought about how he should've tried to get Beth to come instead entered his mind. The man groaned as Connor fully lifted him up. "Thank you in advance for your cooperation." Connor said, and Hank yelled again, "Please get the fuck outta here!" He yelled as Connor supported him,"Sumo, attack!" Hank called out to the dog as Connor led the man to where the android presumed to be the bathroom.

The layout of Hank's house was similar to Beth's, but there was different furniture. Sumo barked but made no attempt to follow Hank's command, "Good dog... Attack..!" The lieutenant said anyway, gasping as Connor rested the man against the wall. "Fuck.. I think I'm gonna be sick..." Hank muttered out as Connor opened the door to the bathroom. The android pulled the man away from the wall, and he pulled the lieutenant's arm once again over his shoulders.

"Ah, leave me alone you asshole..! I'm not goin' anywhere..." Connor easily pulled the man away from the entrance of the bathroom which caused Hank to lose his grip on the doorway. "What.. the hell are you doing..?" Hank questioned as Connor pushed him down onto the side of the bathtub. "I don't wanna bath.. thank you." The man got up, but Connor placed a hand on Hank's chest. "Sorry, Lieutenant." He apologized, before pushing the man fully into the bathtub.

Hank was clearly disoriented, and he looked around confused. As Connor turned on the water, Hank let out a help. "Ahhh, turn it off! Turn it off..!" The man yelled and Connor turned the water off. The lieutenant sighed in relief, then he looked up at Connor in surprise, "What the fuck are you doing here..?" He asked as he tried to sit up. "A missing android was reported half an hour ago. I went to Beth's house, and she told me you would be here when the case was reported."

"Jesus, I must be the only cop in the world that gets assaulted in his own house by his own fuckin' android-" Hank suddenly paused, and he looked up at Connor with narrowed eyes. "Wait, what the fuck were you doing at my daughter's house..?" He questioned, and Connor's LED flickered yellow. "I needed somewhere to stay, and she allowed it when I asked to stay with her." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hank's eyes narrowed further at the action, "That so..." His fists clenched, and he was clearly upset at the fact that Connor had been at Beth's house. "Now.. can't you just leave me alone..?" The android shook his head, removing his hand, "I'm afraid that I cannot. I have to solve this case, and I can't do it without you." Hank was clearly still frustrated as he yelled, "I don't give a shit about your godamn case..!" Connor looked down at him, LED swirling yellow.

"You seem to have personal issues. You should consult a professional and get help. That way I can focus on my mission."

"Beat it! You hear me, get the hell outta here..!" Hank attempted to get up, but stumbled as he did so. The android quickly steadied him, before he helped Hank to sit down on the edge of the bathtub. "I understand.. an AX250 disappeared from its home earlier today... Guess its not worth investigating." Connor turned his head to gauge the lieutenant's reaction. The interest on the man's face drew Connor's attention.

"An AX250, huh..? Who reported the case..?" Hank asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. "Two women. Names were: Allison Collins and Avery Marsh." The man's eyes widened, "No way..." Connor raised an eyebrow, "The names sound familiar, Lieutenant?" Hank was silent for a moment before he finally nodded. "Yes, Allison and Avery are two of Beth's best friends..." He explained, and Connor nodded. "Allison got ownership over Liliana after she moved out of her father's house to live with Avery."

"Liliana..?"

The man grunted, holding a hand to his chest, "Their AX250.. don't know why the hell she would've disappeared though..." Connor made a mental note that Hank had referred to the AX250 as a she rather than as an it. "There's some clothes.. in the bedroom there..." Hank pointed to the room across from the bathroom. "I'll go get them." The RK800 said as he turned and walked across the hallway and into the bedroom. "What do you want to wear?" He called out as he looked in the closet.

After Hank said anything, Connor grabbed the hippy outfit and walked back into the bathroom. "Are you alright, Lieutenant?" He asked as he saw Hank leaning over the toilet. The man coughed, "Yeah.. wonderful... Just set the clothes there.. and give me five minutes, okay..?" Connor complied, his audio processors registering the puking sound as he shut the door. "What were you doing with gun?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen and picked up the gun.

"Russian Roulette. Wanted to see how long I could last... Must've collapsed before.. I found out..." After spinning the chamber of the revolver, Connor realized something, "You were lucky.. the next shot would've killed you." His LED spun yellow, before he placed the gun back onto the ground.

After looking around for a bit and learning different things about Hank, Connor eventually spotted a picture frame lying face down on the table. Connor picked it up, staring down at the photo to examine it. The photo was of Beth with a very young boy at her side. His scan informed him that the boy was in fact Hank's son, Beth's much younger half brother, and.. the last thing made his software instability go up. The young boy.. he was dead...

Connor's LED remained yellow as he set the picture down on the table and walked into the living room. His eyes immediately fell onto to Sumo and he walked over to the Saint Bernard. Kneeling down, he stroked his hand through the dogs fur and Sumo whined in response. He smiled without realizing before getting up. At that moment, Hank walked out of the bathroom. The android looked at him, a smile still tugging at his lips.

"Be a good dog, Sumo.. I won't be long." Hank stated as Sumo walked by him and went to lie down on the floor. Hank locked the door behind them as they walked out to his car. He attempted to get in the driver's seat, but was stopped as Connor moved an arm to block him. "What, but it's my car..." He complained, but Connor shook his head at him. "While that is true.. you are well over the legal limit, Lieutenant."

The man reluctantly complied before getting into the passenger seat, but not before he banged his head on the roof of his car, "Fuckin' hell..." He muttered as he shut the door, reaching up to grip his head after he had buckled his seatbelt. Connor got into the driver's seat and shut the door. He buckled his seatbelt and held his hand out to Hank, "Keys." The lieutenant complied, dropping the keys into the palm of Connor's hand.

Hank leaned his head against the passenger window.

•°•°•

8/19/2038

"Why..?" Beth muttered to herself as she looked down at the picture she was holding. As much as she desperately wanted them to, no tears would ever leave her eyes again. Her heart, while no longer beating, still was broken from when he had left. Not even Maia, while she was the best thing to ever happen to her, could pick up the pieces of her mother's shattered heart.

Maybe she was just destined to be forever alone, maybe she wasn't meant to ever get married. No one could fix her.. and Beth wanted desperately to be repaired. She didn't want to feel the painful sting of his disappearance any longer.. but maybe it was meant to be this way. Maybe it was her punishment for so stupidly falling in love with a vampire.. a vampire that had once thirsted for her blood at that...

Had he ever even loved her..?

Despite what Elijah had told her.. something told her that there was way more to it...

Why else would he leave so abruptly..?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _That's the end of chapter Five. I know the timeline is a bit confusing, but I'll try to explain it in a later chapter. Hope you enjoyed._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	6. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank investigate Liliana's disappearance. Afterward, Connor goes back to Beth's house and chats with her "sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning(s): cussing.*

Moving On

//A Talk//

* _Flashback Start_ *

12/24/2032

Beth bounced Cole up and down on her good knee, smiling as the small child giggled. "When do you think he'll get here?" She asked as her father walked into the living room. The man sat a cup of hot chocolate down on the coffee table in front of her, "Dunno.. but he should get here soon." Hank said, smiling at Cole's loud giggling. The girl stopped bouncing him on her knee, instead sitting the boy next to the Saint Bernard lying down on the floor.

The boy excitedly hugged the dog, lying his head into the dog's side. "He mentioned that he has no one to spend this with.. a bit strange since he mentioned a roommate..." Hank shook his head at her, "His roommate probably had something else to do.. Connor might've just decided not to be included in it." The older man stated, before looking down at Cole and Sumo. "They're adorable, aren't they?"

She nodded in agreement, before a knock at the door caught her attention. "I'll get it." Beth got up from the couch, walking slow as despite the fact that she didn't need the crutches anymore: a slightly annoying brace was placed on her leg. The blonde opened the door, revealing Connor with his hands tucked into his pockets. "Hey... This is for you." He said, before handing her something. The clearly worn out cover, along with the yellowing pages let Beth know that it was something he had likely had and used for a long time.

'Pride and Prejudice'

Offering him a smile while running a finger over the tirle, "Thank you... Say.. how long have you had this?" She asked, curiosity practically enveloping her tone. Connor responded, "Several years now.. it was my mother's." He explained, his golden eyes filled with something that was likely sadness. "Sorry..." Beth apologized, already able to sense that his mother was very much gone. "It's fine... Anyway, may I come in?"

Beth nodded quickly, holding the door open wider. He smiled, but his posture was a bit tense. "Thanks." The man said, before walking in. He shut the door for her, his eyes watching as she made her way to the couch. The book was sat down on her lap as she sat down. Connor sat down next to Hank, "Sorry it took so long. Thanks for inviting me."

The older man nodded, "Yeah, we're glad to have you." He placed a hand on Connor's shoulder for a moment, before retracting it at the coldness of his shirt. Hank sighed before walking into the kitchen. Connor was silent for a moment, his eyes watching Cole as the young boy hugged the Saint Bernard. "So.. what do you wanna do?"

•°•°•

"Connor, please wait..!"

As Connor walked out the door to leave, a voice behind him caused him to pause. Beth closed the door behind her, and she glanced up at him. Shivering at the cold air, Beth waited for a response. "What..?" Connor asked, golden eyes watching as she leaned with her back against the door. "Listen.. I'm sorry if I've seemed too..."

She trailed off, causing Connor to finish it, "Forward." Her face flushed, and he froze in place. "Yeah... There's just something that.. I can't seem to resist with you..." Beth sheepishly admittedly, her eyes widening slightly as she noticed the darkening of his eyes. "Are you alright..?" She asked, attempting to touch his shoulder.

He easily caught her wrist in his vice-like grip, causing her pulse to quicken, "I.. I don't think that would be wise." His voice was different now.. it almost seemed like he was trying to warn her about something. "Okay... Connor, if you don't like me... Just tell me that, okay.. it won't hurt my feelings."

The man shook his head at her, "That's not.. it all all... Matter of fact, I.. like you a little too much..." He admitted, staring down at her. Connor was struggling with something, but Beth hated the fact that she couldn't figure it out. "A little too much, huh? Why's that..?" She asked, reaching up to place one of her hands on the one of his that was gripping her other hand.

Ignoring the chill of his skin, Beth gazed into his eyes, "You already know too much, Beth.. just leave it at that." He told her, his eyes looking down to focus on her hand gripping his. "Know too much... Connor, I barely know anything about you.. yet for some reason, I feel something strange-" He cut her off as he lifted her and buried his face into her neck.

A small gasp erupted from her, "C-Connor.. what, what are you..?" She questioned, her cheeks becoming even brighter red as he hooked his arm around her waist. "You.. you're really making this difficult..." He pulled his face out of his neck, before muffling her attempts to speak with something Beth never expected.

A kiss.

His lips were cold, just like the rest of him.. despite the cold weather, his cold skin seemed to just be that way on a daily basis, even when they were in the house and right next to the fire. 'Poor Circulation', as he put it, wasn't cutting it. Her lips seemed perfect against hers, yet Beth still had that strange gut feeling hit her.. danger.

The kiss didn't last long, hell, she didn't even get to kiss back. Suddenly, she was back on the ground and Connor had moved away from her. Hank opened the door, "Is everything alright, Baby..? You were taking a bit to come back in." Beth nodded her head, watching Connor's back as he walked away. His posture was tense, and his shoulders were completely still.

It seemed.. strange.

"Yeah.. yeah, I'm good."

She was lying through her teeth.

* _Flashback Over_ *

•°•°•

8/19/2038

"Feels like somebody's playing with a drill inside my skull..." Hank muttered as he held his head in his hands. He looked at the house, immediately spotting the familiar form of Avery talking to Detective Collins. "C'mon." He told the android, before getting out of the car. Reaching up to grip his head for a moment, Hank shut the car door.

"Hey, Hank..." Avery said as she spotted him, her eyes saddening as she examined him. "Hi, Avery.. where's Ally?" She pointed to a pair of sister's standing in front of the small house. Hank nodded, "So.. where's Bethy? Thought she'd wanna be here." Avery asked Hank, glancing around for her friend.

Before Hank could answer, Connor spoke, "Beth is at her house, and she gave me the spare key to her house." He explained, before his LED spun yellow as Hank shot him a confused look, "Wait minute, she did what now-" Avery interrupted Hank, "Hank, she's an adult.. she can give her spare key to whoever she wants." She reprimanded, before turning her attention to Connor.

"You look familiar... You have a name?" She asked, eyes looking up to examine his face. He watched Hank move to talk to Detective Collins out of the corner of his eye. "It's Connor. Your name is Avery Marsh, correct?" He asked, watching as her eyes widened in response to his name. "Now, that's one hell of a coincidence." She said, causing him to blink at her. "What..?" Avery simply shook her head in response, "Yeah, it's Avery. I just finished giving my statement to Detective Collins there."

Connor nodded in response, and Fiona rolled one of her shoulders. This however, made Connor notice the small scratch on the skin of her shoulder. "You're hurt. It looks fresh" He pointed to the scratch on her right shoulder. Avery glanced down at her, reaching a hand up to rub her shoulder. "Yeah..." She pointed towards Allison, who he now noticed was holding a black feline in her arms.

"Midnight typically doesn't scratch.. but he's been upset since Lili disappeared..."

The android nodded his head, "Hey, Connor." Hank walked back over, and Connor looked up at him. "The scene isn't too much to look at.. just broken glass." The lieutenant explained, crossing his arms across his chest. "Doesn't hurt to look though." The RK800 nodded, before the two of them walked over to Fiona and Allison.

The much skinnier girl let out a small sneeze, "You didn't take your medication did you?" Fiona shook her head, wiping at her nose. Hair, feline hair, fell off of her hand and onto the ground. "Of course... Hi, Hank.. I'm surprised that Beth ain't here." Allison commented, her voice sounding weird. The tear streaks down her face told him why.

"Yeah.. we're just going to check out the scene... Sorry Allison." Hank said, placing his hands into his pockets. She nodded, stroking her cat's fur, "That's okay, Hank..." The older man nodded, before walking up the steps and through the front door. Both girls watched, eyes staring at Connor in what could be determined as recognition as well as confusion.

"Glass.. and some Thirium." Connor informed Hank as he scanned the floor in front of the kitchen counter. "Some of what?" Hank asked, looking at the floor and at the glass. "Thirium.. you call it blue blood. It's the fluid that powers android's bio-components. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye." The android explained as he picked up a piece of glass that had part of a label on it.

"Oh... But I bet you can still see it, can't you?" Connor looked up at him, "Correct." There was a blue blood trail that led out of the sliding glass door, "The trail ends here.. meaning that the deviant likely found a way to stop the trail." Connor pointed to a place that was few feet away from the backyard fence. "It went under the fence.. the dirt has been messed with earlier today."

Looking through the gaps of the fence; however, Connor couldn't see anymore droplets of evaporated Thirium on the ground. "That's a start, but there's too much of a broad area of where it could've gone.. so..." He trailed off as he walked back into the house, shutting the door behind him. "So, we've got no way to find her.. unless someone spots her." Hank finished, before watching as Connor looked down the hallway.

"Allison wouldn't mind.. trust me, I know both her and Avery." Hank told him, already knowing what Connor was thinking. The android's LED spun yellow in response, "Okay. I'll see what I can find." He said, before walking down the hallway and simultaneously scanning everything. After examining every room and coming up with nothing, Connor walked into a bedroom.

Noticing that a slight layer of dust covering the nightstand had a space with no dust at all, Connor approached it. "Find something?" Hank asked, as he looked in on Connor from the bedroom doorway. "Something has been moved from there.. approximately a little before the deviant had disappeared." Hank nodded, "Okay.. but that doesn't really help anything, does it?"

The android contemplated for a moment, "Ask them what's normally there... At the very least, we'll know what it could've took. There's no blue blood.. so this happened before it got cut by the glass." He stated, before walking past Hank and walking out of the small house. Connor approached Allison, who was still clutching her cat close to her, "Something has been taken from your bedroom nightstand.. do you know what?"

The girl thought for a second, "A picture.. most likely. Liliana probably took it.. we keep nothing else on that nightstand that she would've taken." She answered, "Which picture? Can you come look?" Allison nodded, handing Midnight to Avery before walking into the house and to her bedroom with him. He showed her the spot that the picture had been taken from, "It's a group photo of: me, Avery, Fiona, Liliana, Beth, Hank, and.. Cole..."

"Cole..?" He asked, before the stomping of Hank's shoes against the floor and out of the house caught his attention. "It's better if you ask him.. trust me, I'm not the best person to tell you..." Allison told him, offering him a sad smile.

Cole.. who is that? Connor couldn't help but wonder...

•°•°•

After unlocking the door to Beth's house, Connor slipped the key back under the welcome mat after he made sure that there were no people nearby to witness it. As he walked in though, he could hear cabinet doors opening and closing. He quietly locked the door behind him, before walking into the kitchen.

A young brunette, presumably Maia, was sitting on her knees on the counter. She was rummaging through the cabinets, letting out an occasional sigh as she did so. However, her head tilted back in Connor's direction, "Connor, right? My.. sister told me about you." The slight pause between the words 'my' and 'sister' peaked Connor's interest.

He took note of the cereal box and milk jug sitting on the kitchen table. "What are you looking for?" He asked, "My special bowl.. she probably hid it..." Maia told him, and Connor's LED spun yellow as he realized that allowing her to do this could result in her falling. "Let me get it for you, I don't think Beth would be very happy if you fell."

Maia paused at that, "Beth, huh? First name basis... Fine, I'll point it out." She told him, hopping off the counter. The android nodded before looking up into a cabinet. At the very top, Maia pointed out a cloud white bowl with a lilac purple colored rose on the front of it. "Here." He handed her the bowl, and she smiled happily at him but something about it seemed forced.

"Thanks..." She told him, pouring herself a bowl of 'Frosted Flakes' before putting the box and milk up. After grabbing a spoon out of a drawer, Maia sat down at the table. Connor sat down across from her, his eyes examining her face. She clearly had heterochromia, and one of her eyes was identical to Beth's. The color of her other eye.. kind of bothered him.

The shade of chocolate brown was identical to his, and it was weird. It wasn't a rare color by any means, but her hair was also dark brown and curly.. a match to his as well, except for the length. "Connor... Connor, you okay..?" Maia asked, her eyes focusing on the now blaring red of his LED.

"Yeah.. I'm fine... So, you're Beth's half sister?"

Maia nodded, taking a bite of the cereal. After chewing and swallowing, Maia asked him something, "So.. what do you think of her?" She asked, and Connor's LED spun yellow as he thought of a response. "She's nice.. she seems very tense sometimes, though..." She nodded, "Yeah..."

"You know why..?" He asked, unknowingly allowing curiosity to fill his tone. The girl smiled in response and nodded her head, "I do." He waited, but she didn't continue, "And?" He asked but she shook her head at him. "I'm not gonna make it that easy for you, Connor.. that's for me to know and for you to find out."

Maia flashed him another smile before finishing her cereal and setting her bowl in the sink. "I'm gonna go back to bed.. you can read, watch TV, or whatever else you can find to do... Night." She told him, before walking into the hallway and going into her bedroom. "Goodnight..." He muttered quietly back, but he knew she couldn't have heard it.

"What is Beth hiding..?"

•°•°•

"What is Beth hiding..?"

Beth sighed as she heard the words coming from Connor's mouth, "Dammit, Connor..." She whispered to herself, knowing that she couldn't tell him. Well, not the whole truth.. she couldn't bare to put anyone on unnecessary danger. Hell.. the only reason her dad even knew was because he had watched as her stomach grew too fast for a normal pregnancy.

It was impossible to hide.. and lying would have caused the guilt to eat her up. She told him everything.. and he watched as his daughter became a monster. It didn't make a difference to him though.. despite what he knew, he refused to abandon her... Even when she refused to go to an animal blood diet, he refused to abandon her.

Yet.. he kept drinking and playing Russian Roulette. Nothing she did would stop him.. he was just too broken up about Cole. Beth missed Cole too, but her father took it to the next level. She knew he cared about her.. but he just couldn't bring himself to stop. Luckily, his games of Russian Roulette had never actually resulted in his death.. but Beth knew that his luck would run out.

Maybe Connor could help with that... Hank seemed to have warmed up a little to the android, and maybe Connor could be his third lifeline.. maybe the RK800 with the face of her vampire ex boyfriend, could be what stopped Hank from his suicidal tendencies. Beth didn't want to force that burden on Connor.. he was already forced to do enough.

Beth couldn't let him find out.. he would only be in danger if he did...

•°•°•

8/20/2038

"Hello, Beth." Connor greeted from the couch as she walked into the living room. She said hi back before grabbing something off the counter. "You ready to head out?" Beth asked him, fingers clenching around her keys. The android gave a nod, his LED fluttering yellow as they walked out of the house. "You return the spare key?" He nodded, and she smiled.

"Thanks... Use it whenever you need."

He simply followed, watching as she grabbed the motorcycle helmets. Not arguing this time, Connor put the helmet on before getting on the motorcycle behind her. "I didn't warn you yesterday but.. I like to go fast." She said, and Connor could feel his Thirium Pump pound loudly at that. If he was human.. he may have actually felt fear.

"It's still the speed limit, though.. don't worry." Worry, that shouldn't even be there, filled his processor at her words.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _That's the end for chapter Six. It's a bit short. Hope you've enjoyed._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	7. A Poor Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth didn't regret it, until he revealed something that makes her quickly start to regret and even feel guilty about her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning(s): obvious references to smut(no actual smut), cussing, and mention of bad habits as well as actually doing them.*

Moving On

//A Poor Decision//

* _Flashback Start_ *

4/29/2033

"Connor?" Beth asked softly as she rested her head on the vampire's clothed chest. He opened his golden eyes to look down at her, "What..?" She shivered a little, wishing that he was a bit warmer. "Will you stay with me tonight?" He looked a bit hesitant, but eventually he nodded. His facial expression softened as she cuddled into his chest. Reaching, he grabbed her light blue blanket and pulled it over her.

Letting out a sigh in response, Beth closed her eyes. He was still freezing cold, something that Beth wished she could change. She wasn't very fond of the cold, but she'd make an exception for him. All of a sudden, the blonde felt warmth fill her body. Connor's skin had ceased to be as cold as it was, and Beth snapped her head up to look at him. He simply smiled innocently, eyes widening as she suddenly kissed him.

He kissed her back, "Connor..." Beth pulled away after a moment to breathe. The vampire peppered kisses along her neck but paused at where he could feel her pulse. "Connor..?" Concern filled her tone as she noticed the fact that he had suddenly ceased in all movements. His head snapped up, "I... We have to stop..." He pulled away from her neck, his eyes darker than normal.

"Why..? What's wrong..?" She questioned as his grip tightened on her waist. The vampire shook his head at her, but he sighed as her eyes stared into his own. "I can't.. your blood.. it's... So.. tempting..." Beth stared up at him, seeming to think for a moment. After a moment she spoke up, "Just don't think about it... I want this... If you really don't, just tell me."

Connor was silent for a moment before he let out a sigh, "You really overestimate my self control, don't you?" She smiled in response before gasping as his lips were suddenly on her neck again. Seeming to try to fully control himself, he stayed away from her pulse point in her neck. Beth's fingers wove their way into his very soft hair, and she gasped as she was suddenly flipped onto her back.

He hovered over her, something hidden in his eyes. Beth was too overwhelmed with the pleasure to even try to figure out just exactly what look was present in his eyes. If she had, she might've known that this was the last night she would spend with him. Maybe it was better that way. He'd be gone either way.

* _Flashback Over_ *

•°•°•

8/21/2038

The arm draped over her should've bothered her, but it didn't. Her eyes opened as the arm was removed and the man got off of the bed. The bedroom door shut behind him, and Beth sat up on the edge of the bed. Her legs dangled over the side, and she looked down to the bra lying in the floor. After a sigh was emitted from her, she reached down to pick up the undergarment.

Pulling the bra on, she adjusted it until it was in the right position. Her eyes found her underwear on the floor next to her tank top. Beth picked up both, slipping them on. She found her light blue sweater along with her pants and pale yellow button up shirt. Pulling all three on, Beth sat back down on the edge of the bed while looking down at her feet.

Her shoes had been left in the living room but being barefoot didn't bother her anymore. After a moment of her just sitting there, thoughts continuously flowing through her mind, the door opened and he walked back into the room. He froze as he saw her completely dressed and just sitting on the bed. "Woke you, huh?"

It sounded like he was mocking her, but about what exactly: Beth had no idea. Beth shrugged her shoulders, eyes remaining on the floor as pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. "I need to go home and get some fresh clothes on and take a shower." She stated, meeting his grey eyes with her own. Staring up at him for a moment, Beth let out a sigh.

"You can always come back.. got a while until work, anyway." He said, and he rested his hand on her clothed thigh. Beth's eyes moved down to his hand, and she looked to be conflicted. "Look, Gavin.. I told you last night that it would just be a one time thing... I think we should just forget that it happened.. that way things don't get complicated at work..."

Gavin looked a bit sad at this, but Beth simply shook her head and got up to leave. She almost made it to the door too, but his voice stopped her in her tracks. "Is this because you're a vampire..?" The girl froze, before turning her head to look back at him. He was now standing up, and he was looking directly at her.

"How.. how do you..?" Beth mentally cursed, wishing instead that she had chosen to deny it. But it was too late to take back her words now. "You really think that you're the only one keeping secrets at the station? You can hear my heartbeat, can't you?" She turned around to fully face him, nodding her head. However, she froze after a moment.

His heartbeat sounded like Maia's... Like a humming bird, except a tiny bit slower. "You're half vampire..?" It was a shock, mainly because she had known him for years and had somehow never noticed once she became a vampire. Gavin nodded his head, stepping closer to her. "You can change your appearance, right?" With a shrug of her shoulders she answered, "I create illusions actually.. that's why I seem to look as I did when I was human."

He nodded before seeming to think for a moment; however, she asked him something before he could come up with anything. "How'd you figure it out..? I mean you've never said anything before..." Gavin stepped closer, "When you caught my wrist the other day.. then I heard your "heartbeat" stop for long enough for it to be obvious." She crossed her arms and looked up at him, "Of course... Gavin..?"

The man looked curious at this, "What is it?" Beth let out a sigh, "Evan.. did he..?" Gavin nodded, "Yes... He was part vampire, but.. it was so little that he had little to no vampiric traits..." He explained, eyes saddening at the mention of Evan. "Damn..." She muttered to herself, before flinching as she realized how close Gavin was to her.

"Gavin... What are you doing..?" She questioned, as Gavin moved his hand to brush against her face. Beth stared up at him, listening as his heartbeat picked up even more: which was similar to when she had grabbed his wrist at the station. "Can you lower your illusion..? I want to see what you truly look like..." She hesitated, silently wondering what his intentions were.

She had slept with him, but she believed that it was simply lust that had caused Gavin to make the offer. "Please." Her eyes softened, finding his words to be truthful and pleading. "Okay..." She relented, pulling down all of her illusions. Gavin barely flinched at the sight of her blood red eyes, and he didn't seem surprised at all. "Always were the animal lover, huh?"

He didn't give her a chance to respond before he used a hand to move a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're still beautiful..." Gavin commented, muffling her next words with a kiss. It was different than the ones they had shared the previous night. Something that Beth didn't quite understand was poured into the kiss by Gavin.

Before long she found herself pinned against the wall. She could easily overpower him if she needed, but she was good at the moment. His hand rested on the ice cold skin of her back, before it grazed the strap of her bra. Gavin pulled away, leaning down to press kisses against her neck. Burying her fingers into his hair, Beth relaxed against him. Her hearing was so good that she effortlessly heard what he muttered into her neck.

'I love you...'

She immediately tensed up, eyes widening into saucers as the words registered within her mind. All of a sudden, everything felt wrong. Beth couldn't stand it.. she couldn't continue this if he truly loved her. "Stop." That one word caused him to freeze in his motions. Looking up at her, he almost looked fearful as he noticed her expression.

"I..."

Beth shook her head at him, "As I told you last night.. this wasn't about romantic feelings for me... I don't want to hurt you, Gavin.. despite the way you've treated me all these years..." She told him, and the words were honest and genuine. "So.. it's better if we just pretend that none of it happened... I'm sorry..." She apologized, gently pushing him off of her.

He was silent, rejection clear in his grey eyes as she walked out of the room. After a moment, he followed but he was too late. She was already gone... Looking down at his feet, sadness was very strongly present in his eyes. He looked down at the ground, flinching slightly as his orange striped brushed up against one of his legs. As his feline stared up at him, Gavin reached down to pet the cat softly.

Clearly, he had fucked up.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _The Previous Day_ *

8/20/2038

Fingers typed quickly in the keyboard but not fast enough to seem suspicious. Beth drowned out the sounds of the station, focusing solely on the screen of her computer. So far Gavin hadn't bothered her, but Beth refused to jinx herself by thinking that he wouldn't. Things had been relatively quiet, with no new important cases appearing. Beth honestly couldn't wait to just leave.

She could never fully drown out the noises, nor the smell of human blood.. or even the intoxicating scent of Connor's blue blood. Beth could handle it, as long as Connor didn't cut himself or something. He wasn't clumsy, so Beth had faith that he wouldn't hurt himself. That's until Connor pricked his finger on something sharp.

The injury, being so minor, quickly sealed itself but there was enough time for the scent to hit and intensify in Beth's nose. Reaching a hand up to her nose, Beth tensed in her chair and her fingers paused in their movements. "Dammit..." She muttered inaudibly, to humans anyway, before practically jumping out of her seat and making her way up to the roof.

As she did so, she didn't think that anyone had noticed her suddenly change in attitude and behavior. Opening the door to the roof, Beth walked over to the railing. Gripping the railing tightly, Beth barely resisted the urge to break the bars of the railing. She stared over the edge, the height barely fazing her.

She couldn't stand this. Her self control was very high until she had smelt his blue blood the day she had first met him. "Fuck..." Beth mumbled to herself, not even looking back as someone came closer to the door that gave access to the roof. The door opened a couple seconds later, and Beth knew who it was by his familiar scent.

Cigarette smoke and whiskey.

Beth didn't look back at him, simply letting out a sigh as he walked up next to her and rested his hands on the railing. "What do you want, Gavin?" She asked, glancing up at him. Grey eyes looked back, looking surprising sympathetic. "Nothing.. just wanted to check on you." She scoffed in response before giving a shake of her head, "Bull. You treat me like crap on a daily basis.. and you expect me to seriously believe that?"

The man let out a sigh in response, "I may be an asshole, but I still care about my.. coworkers. As hard as that may be to believe..." Beth said nothing for a moment, watching as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He took a puff before looking back down at her, "Want one?" He offered. She shook her head at him, "I don't smoke."

She probably could if she wanted to, but she wouldn't have to deal the health problems caused by the nasty habit. Gavin nodded, "You have more self control than me then." Gavin commented, and Beth nodded but that wasn't what she felt about it. She had pretty good self control even as a human, until vampire Connor came along.

It was so confusing, seeing an android version of the man who had left her. Connor was nearly identical, but his personality seemed to be very innocent when it came to normal human topics. He was a machine.. or rather, he was supposed to be. Yet, he was more human than most humans she had known. The android was definitely more human than herself, anyway.

"It's an addiction.. and it helps ease your stress, right..?" Beth questioned, looking into his eyes. The man was silent for a moment, his eyes suddenly looking up and down her body. Another sigh, "Yup... But, honestly, there are better ways to relieve stress..." She gave him a curious look, although she got a feeling about just what he was referring to. "Sex." He answered.

He dropped his now finished cigarette onto the ground and stomped on the end of it. "What are you offering..?" Beth knew it was an offer, it had to be. She moved away from the railing to face him, flinching as his eyes looked down her body once again. "What do you think..?" Gavin asked, already knowing that she had figured it out. She looked almost appalled at his offer but not as disgusted like he had expected her to be.

"I... Gavin, I shouldn't..." She really should refuse him, but something within her wanted to say yes. Perhaps she did need it. It would help to distract her, and damn.. she really needed a distraction. "Okay." That was all it took for him to lean in and kiss her. Beth allowed it, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a moment, he pulled away from her.

"Tonight.. my place?" Beth nodded to that, in the back of her head thinking about how wrong it was. It was so very wrong of her to do this.. when she could hurt him so easily. But Beth knew that her self control should be good enough for that. Maybe not, but she needed this. She definitely hadn't expected to get it from Gavin though.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _Present Time_ *

8/21/2038

Walking through her front door, Beth smiled at the figure of her father passed on the couch. Sumo was lying on the floor and woofed as he saw her. Beth smiled at the dog as well before glancing towards the kitchen. Connor was there, sitting at the table with a book sitting on the table in front of him. A pan full of scrambled eggs was sitting on the stove.

"Hi, Connor." Beth greeted him, and his LED blinked yellow in response. "Hello." He said back, but something seemed off about it. What could it possibly be? The android almost seemed to be upset about something, but Beth had no idea what it would be about. She walked over to him, "Did he drink last night?" Connor shook his head, "Well, you don't have any alcoholic beverages in your house."

Beth gave a relieved sigh, "Thank god..." She muttered, glad that her dad hadn't grabbed a bottle of alcohol from his house before coming to her place, before heading to the bathroom. "I'll be in the shower.. make sure that Dad eats when he gets up." She paused to wait for Connor's response, "Of course." As she got some clean clothes, then stripped in the bathroom Beth felt the guilt start to build up.

She had used Gavin.. and now that she knew how he felt, it made it the memory of the experience bring nothing but guilt. Beth honestly should've realized but she didn't, and she wished that she had. Despite the way Gavin had treated her, she never meant to hurt him.. but she had never thought that he could possibly be in love with her.

The water streamed down her skin, not that she needed to shower, as she looked down at her feet. Now it was clear to her.. he had made that offer because he was desperate to have some sort of relationship with her, even if was purely a sexual one with no romantic feelings on her side. He probably felt heartbroken right now, and Beth knew she couldn't fix it.

She didn't feel the same, and she knew that she couldn't let him think that she did. It wasn't right. Beth couldn't allow it to continue.. she may never be able to get out if she did. The sex was addicting, she had to admit, but she couldn't allow it to continue when she knew how he felt. It was strange.. he had been so mean and had even called her a whore at one point.

Maybe that was out of jealousy. It didn't excuse his words, nor his actions, but Beth now partially understood. Even then, she couldn't take it back. She could try to forget, and even if she did.. she knew that he never would. He would always remember and unlike a full blooded human, he would have what was essentially forever to remember it.

An apology was definitely in order but even then, Beth knew that it would never be enough. His feelings couldn't just be erased, nor could they just be changed spontaneously. As she got out of the shower and redressed, Beth took a moment to examine her blood red eyes after her illusions were down. "How can he call me beautiful..?"

Technically, she was. But it wasn't natural beauty. It was meant to draw humans to her, to make her irresistible. Thank God for her illusions.. without them, it would be exactly that way. She was a predator, one that could easily cause endless destruction as long as other vampires didn't get in her way.

If only her lust hadn't won.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _That's the end of Chapter Seven. This is the last chapter with a flashback for a awhile. What would you like me to do with Gavin? I won't spoil what I have planned for everything else, but the thing with Gavin hasn't been decided how it will end. May I have your thoughts on the matter? I'm also planning on doing a prequel to this, part of the reason that I decided not to do flashbacks for awhile, but I probably won't post it for awhile. Hope you enjoyed._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	8. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth attempts to apologize to Gavin, but it doesn't go very well.
> 
> However, he unintentionally reveals something that convinces Beth to go ahead and have a talk with a "friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning(s): bad habits.*
> 
> *This chapter includes a bonus Scene, since I take so long to upload.*

Moving On

//Brother//

8/21/2038

After staring at herself in the mirror, Beth pulled her illusions back up and walked out of the bathroom. At the same time, Maia walked out of her bedroom and paused at the sight of her mother exiting the bathroom. "Morning, Mama..." Maia hugged her, causing Beth's eyes to soften. She smiled a little, "Connor made some breakfast.. you should eat." Beth told her, pressing her lips against her daughter's temple.

"I didn't know that he could cook." Maia commented, and Beth nodded. "Can I come to work with you today..?" Maia suddenly asked, heterochromatic eyes full of hope. The detective sighed, realizing just how much Maia looked up to her and Hank and loved to know everything about the law enforcement career. Beth nodded after a moment, "Okay.. we'll be doing mostly paperwork anyway." Maia looked excited at this, before making her way into the bathroom.

Beth let out a sigh, before walking back into the kitchen. Her father looked to be awake now, surprising since he had a tendency to sleep late. Then again, he hadn't been at Jimmy's Bar last night. "Morning, Dad." She greeted, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Hank mumbled a greeting back, still grumpy despite the fact that he wasn't hungover for once. "Maia will be in here in a minute." Beth stated before walking to the fridge.

Luckily, when she stored her blood in the fridge she had it in a hidden compartment that only she and Maia knew how to get in. Otherwise, she would've been very worried about Connor getting in the fridge to make breakfast. Beth quickly poured some blood in her cup, making sure to conceal it from Connor's view. She got rid of the bag, before shutting the door to the fridge.

Setting down at the table, Beth took a sip from the cup. Since she had.. been with Gavin the previous night, Beth hadn't got a chance to fulfill her thirst until now. "I made some food, if you want any." Connor said, his LED buzzing yellow when she shook her head, "I'm not hungry." She answered, "Thank you anyway, Connor." Taking another sip from the cup, Beth avoided looking at him.

After about a minute of silence, Maia came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Connor." She greeted happily as she walked by him, and she got a plate of scrambled eggs. "Thank you for making breakfast." Connor looked slightly taken back at her enthusiasm, but he eventually just nodded at her as she sat down and started eating.

"So, Connor.. I didn't think that you knew how to cook." Maia commented, and Connor's LED spun yellow for a second, "I'm programmed with the most basic functions of a domestic android, but I can always look up anything else I need to know how to do." He explained, his LED returning to blue after a moment. Honestly, he was very different from Maia's father.. and it wasn't just because he was an android.

He was nice, something that both him and vampire Connor shared; however, the android Connor seemed to be less stiff, as the vampiric version of him tended to be colder and more reserved. Beth was unable to understand why Kamski hadn't told her about him, nor why he refused to tell her why vampire Connor had left. It didn't really matter, as she was planning on talking to Kamski anyway. But first.. she needed to give Gavin a proper apology.

•°•°•

After receiving a guest pass, Maia had taken to sitting on her mother's desk. "Paperwork seems so boring." Maia commented after some silence, glancing at the computer monitor. Her mother smiled at that, "Yup... But it's a part of the job." The girl smiled back, before noticing that someone was watching them. "Who's that..?" She asked after a moment, heterochromatic eyes meeting the man's gray ones.

His eyes widened after a moment before he quickly looked away from her, "That's.. that's Gavin..." Beth trailed off, a look of guilt falling over her expression. Her daughter immediately noted that and after thinking for a moment, she hopped off of the desk. "Wait, Maia-" Beth cut herself off, simply sighing as Maia walked towards Gavin's desk. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.. he was an asshole, but Beth knew he wouldn't do something like that.

Maia walked towards his desk, immediately catching the sound of his heartbeat. She only froze for a second, before stopping next to his desk. "Hello.. I couldn't help but notice that you were watching us." The girl told him, noticing how he just barely glanced up at her. Maia's eyes softened, "You know, don't you..?" She questioned, and he finally fully looked up at her. He examined her face, "Yes..." Gavin admitted, before looking back down at his desk.

She sighed in response, "You know she's my mother then?" Despite the fact that she hadn't said much to him, this seemed to bother him. Gavin didn't even say a word, simply pushing himself up from his chair and storming off to the stairs that lead to the roof. Watching him leave, Maia looked away after a moment. She looked over at her mother, who had walked over, "What did I do..?" Beth simply shook her head, leaning in to whisper something in Maia's ear, "Go hang out with Connor and your grandpa... I'll take care of this..." Maia nodded, watching as her mother left.

•°•°•

Beth opened the door to the roof and spotted Gavin standing at the railing. He was smoking, something that he did frequently. "Gavin.. you alright..?" She asked, and he didn't even turn his head back in her direction. Beth stepped closer to him, freezing as he spoke, "That girl... She's your daughter.. isn't she..?" The man asked her, his head finally slightly turning in her direction.

Flinching slightly, Beth responded, "Yes... Gavin, what's wrong..?" He simply shook his head in response, "Honestly.. I don't know." He responded, and he did sound unsure. Beth let out a sigh, "I met her father six years ago.. I don't have to tell you, but he was a vampire..." She explained, and Gavin nodded in response. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"He the one that turned you?"

He opened his eyes to look down at her, "No.. he left me before he even knew I was pregnant..." Gavin shook his head, "Figures... Who was her father?" Instead of saying another word, Beth pulled her phone out of her pocket. She pulled up the photos, before clicking on one of the pictures. The blonde held out the phone and he grabbed it from her. "Damn... He looks just like that tin can.. the one that got assigned to you and your dad." He handed the phone back to her.

She stared down at the photo for a moment before finally putting her phone back into her pocket. "Yeah.. he even had the same name too. Connor.. he said his last name was Stern... Maybe he's related to Amanda Stern.. maybe not, I have no idea..." Beth told him, tucking her hands into her pockets. "Not impossible... He ever tell you about his family?" Beth shook her head.

"He did mention his mother once, but outside of that.. he didn't really tell me anything about his family... If he was related to Amanda Stern in some way, he probably did.. maybe a sibling or a cousin... I.. I really don't know..."

Beth looked down at the ground, before looking back up as he spoke, "Maybe... Beth.. if he didn't turn you, who did..?" Gavin questioned, and Beth let out another sigh, "He's a pretty famous guy, so you'll recognize his name..." He gave her a 'go ahead' look, "Elijah.. Elijah Kamski." Beth answered, but she wasn't expecting for the wide eyed look he gave her. "What..?" She asked, a confused look falling over her expression.

"I.. I can't." Gavin muttered out, his hands gripping the railing tightly. Before she could respond, he let go and stomped the end of the cigarette. As he walked to the exit, Beth spoke, "Wait, Gavin... I'm sorry." She apologized, and he knew it wasn't just for what had just happened. "I'm sorry too..." Was his response, but he opened the door and went down the stairs before anything else could be said.

Beth looked down at her feet, guilt bubbling up in her chest.

•°•°•

Eventually, Beth finally came down from the roof. Looking at Gavin's desk, he was there, but he looked almost conflicted sitting there. She decided against talking to him again, sensing that he would likely just storm off again. Beth walked to her desk, smiling as she spotted Maia talking happily with Connor. Despite him being an android, Maia seemed to enjoy conversing with him.

She shook her head after a moment, before finally sitting in her chair. Even though Gavin hadn't been very kind to her over the years, Beth felt horrible about the way she had essentially played with his feelings. She hadn't known at the time but guilt is a powerful thing.. and she couldn't let herself let go of it. Beth had known Gavin for years, and she wondered how she had never noticed.

"You alright?" Her head snapped up at the sudden voice, but she relaxed as she realized that it was just Connor. She sighed.. she hadn't even noticed him get up. "What..? Oh.. yeah, I'm okay." Beth responded, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. His LED spun yellow in response, and she knew that he didn't believe her. "You're lying. Why?" Connor questioned, his LED circling both yellow and blue.

Beth shook her head, "I'm not... I'm okay.. really..." At Connor's unchanged expression, she sighed. "Look, Connor.. I'm fine... Just leave it alone, okay..?" It was almost like a plea.. and in a way it was. Him prying couldn't end up anywhere good, and Beth refused to let him put himself in danger. "Okay... I'm sorry, Detective." Beth winced visibly at that, knowing that she had upset him. He probably didn't even realize it, but his speech reflected how he felt.

As he turned to leave, Beth spoke, "Connor.. I'm going somewhere after work... I'm taking Maia with me. You remember where the spare key is?" She knew he did, but she felt compelled to ask him regardless. "Of course." His tone was still off, but Beth could tell that he was curious. Connor didn't ask; however, she was grateful for that. "Okay..." He walked away then, and Beth sighed.. questioning why he made her feel strange when she had only met him close to a little under a week ago.

She really needed to talk with him.. he had some serious explaining to do...

•°•°•

"Who's house is this..?" Maia asked as they walked up to the house. Her mother was silent as she paused in front of the door, before hesitantly ringing the doorbell. She responded right before the door opened, "Elijah Kamski.. he's a friend." She hadn't ever told Maia about him, since honestly Elijah creeped her out. Perhaps it was because of how he acted when he first met her, as he didn't seem to even try to not have wandering eyes.

As the door opened, Beth smiled at the sigh of Chloe, "Hi, Chloe. It's been awhile, huh?" The android nodded, greeting her with a smile. "You come to visit.. or to see Elijah?" Chloe asked, and Beth sighed, "I need to talk with Elijah.. it's important." Beth explained, causing Chloe to open the door wider. "Thank you." Beth said, grabbing Maia's hand to pull her along. "No problem. It's good to see you again, Beth. Elijah is this way."

Chloe shut the door, offering a reassuring smile to Maia as she noticed the girl's tense posture. Both of them followed Chloe, and Beth could feel Maia's nervousness. She squeezed her daughter's hand with reassurance, "It'll be okay, Baby..." Beth muttered to her quietly, glancing over to see Elijah sitting in a chair next to the pool. He was wearing a robe, and his hair was visibly wet.

"Ah, Beth.. it's been awhile, my dear. How've you been?" He sounded so casual, and Beth narrowed her eyes at him. She stepped closer to him, "Cut the crap, Elijah. You and I both know that I didn't come here for just a casual chat." The man stood up from the chair, and he examined her from head to toe. Beth gently let go of her daughter's hand and crossed her arms in response.

"Very well, you caught me." He gave a shrug of his shoulders, giving her an obviously faked sheepish look. "Now.. what do you need?" Kamski asked, his blood red eyes flashing with curiosity. He examined Maia for a moment, but he stopped as Beth stepped in front of her. "The RK800.. when the heck were you going to tell me about this..?" Beth questioned, shooting him another harsh glare.

"There's nothing to tell." Beth's glare became harsher, and it was evident that she didn't appreciate his dismissal of it. Kamski sighed, "Before he even met you.. Connor came to me. He knew I working on the blueprints for the RK800, and he requested that he have input on the design... In the end, he chose to have the RK800 based off of him, even the name... Seems Cyberlife liked it, since they didn't change anything anything about him even though I left and they now have the rights to everything android related."

Beth nodded, looking down at her feet. "Why didn't you tell me..?" At his silence, Beth looked back up and bit her lip. "More importantly.. why didn't he tell me..?" Elijah shrugged after a moment, "He just didn't.. there's a lot he didn't tell you, Beth. You know that." She nodded again, her fingers clenching around the material of her sweater. Kamski looked at her, "There's something else bothering you. What is it?"

Fingers gripped the material of her sweater tighter, "What's.. your relationship with Gavin Reed..? He's a.. co-worker of mine... He reacted, almost startlingly, to your name..." Beth asked, memories of the incident flooding through her mind. Kamski crossed his arms, "I gather that he knows what you are?" At Beth's nod, Elijah continued, "The truth is.. he's my son. We haven't had the best relationship, which is understandable, so he just.. isn't very fond of me." He explained; however, something about it still seemed vague.

"Care to give me more? He's your son.. but what did you do to cause him to feel this way..? Did you abandon him?"

Kamski was quiet for a moment, "Not exactly. Long story short.. after his brother was born, from a different woman obviously, I left... I'll admit that Gavin was essentially forced to raise his brother, since neither women had survived the birth.. and I had left. He resents me for basically abandoning both him and his brother..." Kamski explained.

"Like I said then?"

He nodded, "Yes... Will there be anything else?" Elijah turned around to look through the glass at the scenery. Beth lowered her arms to her sides, "Do you know anything about Connor's family..? Just out of curiosity..." Kamski nodded his head, turning back around to face her. "Yes I do... He grew up in a slightly rich family, the Sterns.. he has a twin brother, an older brother, and two younger sisters."

"Any idea about names..?"

"Older brother was named James, twin brother is named Richard, one sister was named Charlotte, and the other sister was named Lilith... Parents were Katherine and Charles Stern." Kamski informed her, and Beth gave him a curious look. "How do you know all this..? Did he tell you..?" Elijah shook his head, "It's something that would be better told by him."

"But he's not here-" A familiar, but a colder version of it, voice spoke. "I am here though." She spotted a man standing next to the far end of the pool, and he looked nearly identical to Connor. Except for his eyes, and he was an inch taller. His eyes were blood red, and his features were much harder than Connor's. "Wait.. you said is when saying Richard's name, not was." Beth realized as her eyes darted to look at Kamski.

The man nodded, and she turned her attention back to Richard. He walked closer to her and Maia, "Your name is Beth, right?" He asked, although she knew that he had to already know. She nodded her head, reaching a hand out to once again reassure Maia. "If you hadn't been listening this entire time, would've you have known about me?" Richard nodded.

"How?"

"Besides Eli here telling me about you? I would've known anyways, because of her." He motioned to Maia, who was now peaking up at him, her heterochromatic eyes full of curiosity. "She looks like both of you.. it's obvious that she is his daughter." Richard told them, blood red eyes softening when he noticed Maia's curious look directed towards him.

"Your name is Maia, right?"

At her nod, he spoke again, "I'm your uncle Richard, as you've probably figured out..." He directed his attention back towards Beth, "You're probably still wondering what happened to him.. well, long story short... He just left, and I don't know where he is. We.. we haven't talked in a long time..." Richard said, a sad look suddenly falling over his facial expression.

"A long time, huh..." Figuring that she wouldn't get anything out of pushing it, Beth changed the topic. "What happened to the rest of your family..?" Richard sighed at this, fingers reaching down to clutch at something hidden within his pocket. He seemed to debate about whether he should answer or not, before his expression hardened again. "It's not exactly something I'd like to relive... Only James survived, since he was out at the time.. both of our sisters were killed... So were our parents..."

"Connor and you were the only ones to survive.. the only ones who became vampires anyway." Richard nodded, and Beth was grateful that his expression had softened again. "I can't talk about this anymore.. it's too difficult..." His blood red eyes filled with sadness, as well as guilt for some reason. A hand reached up to run through his dark brown, short, and curly hair.

Beth seemed reluctant to quit speaking.

"But... Richard.. do you think he knew that it was possible for me to get pregnant by him..?" His expression went to even stronger guilt, an even stronger indicator that Richard was feeling very guilty about something. It probably didn't have anything to do with Connor leaving her, but she couldn't resist.

"Please.. I need to know."

His eyes softened even more.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _Bonus Scene_ *

Staring out the window, the man let out a sigh as he spotted a deer. His throat burned with thirst, but he ignored it for the moment. "Con, whatcha doing?" He turned his head to toss a playful glare at the vampire standing in his doorway. "None of your business, Emmett. But if you really need to know.. I'm just thinking about some things honestly."

Emmett looked curious but when was he not? "About what? Y'know, you haven't told us much about you since you've joined us?" Connor nodded, golden eyes darker than normal. "It's nothing personal, Em... I just.. there's some things I'd just rather not talk about..." He got up to leave the room, passing the much bulkier Emmett as he did so.

He greeted the other members of the family as he walked past them, and he eventually headed out the front door. The deer he had spotted had headed further into the woods, "I'm sorry, Beth..." He muttered almost inaudibly, to the human ear at least, before bringing himself into a crouching position. Connor watched the deer through a gap in the bushes, and he also listened intently to every little sound.

After a moment, he let his instincts take over and the next thing he knew he had sunk his fangs into the deer's neck. He let go of the deer after he was done, while also making sure to break the deer's neck to put it out of its misery if it was somehow still alive. "You okay?" A voice asked after he just sat there for a moment. Connor looked up the blond haired man, "I'm fine, Carlisle..." He stood up to face Carlisle.

"You can tell us anything, you know that right?" Connor nodded in response, his golden eyes back to their normal shade. "I know, but I'm sure we've all got memories we don't like to think about.. except for Alice..." Carlisle nodded back, his golden eyes watching as Connor walked back into the house. After a moment, Carlisle simply shook his head before following Connor into the house.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _That's the end of Chapter Eight. I'll try to give an explanation of the timeline later and some more bonus scenes if you like. This chapter didn't include much of DBH plot; however, I'll be trying to do that soon. Many of the chapters coming up though, will mainly include bonding between characters as well as the background for certain characters. Hope you enjoyed._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	9. Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is very short, just so you're aware.*
> 
> Connor tries to cheer Beth up in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning(s): Cussing*

Moving On

//Strategy//

* _Flashback Start_ *

5/20/2033

"You okay?"

With her hand resting on swollen belly, she opened her eyes to see a blonde haired android. "Yeah..." She barely managed to sit up, and she watched as Chloe sat down next to her. "I'm fine, Chloe.. really..." The android didn't look convinced. "You're not... Why do you keep saying that you are..? It's not logical." Chloe questioned, resting a hand on Beth's shoulder.

Beth winced, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt a sharp pain. "Beth?" She opened her eyes after a moment to look at Chloe, "She just kicked a little hard.. I'm fine... Elijah said that she's avoided breaking any of my bones... Still leaves bruises though... And, Chloe..?" The android looked at her with curiosity, "We can't all be as logical as an android... Sometimes, I wish I could.. but it's not that easy..."

Chloe nodded and silence between the two of them was kind of calming. Suddenly, Beth smiled softly at the android. "You wanna feel her kick?" The android's LED spun yellow, and she looked hesitant. Noticing Chloe's hesitation, Beth spoke, "You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." She stated, but Chloe shook her head while her LED returned to blue.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable... I've just never..." She trailed off, surprise fluttering over her expression as Beth simply smiled. "That's okay, Chloe. Neither have I, to be honest.. until now of course." Beth admitted, gently grabbing Chloe's hand and placing it on her stomach. The android didn't say anything at first- LED spinning both yellow and blue- before she finally smiled.

"It's.. kind of nice..."

Beth smiled again, "That's good. She kicks harder than a normal baby.. Elijah said it's a dang miracle that she hasn't broken any of my bones yet." The android removed her hand, before tilting her head to the side. "You're so sure that it's a girl?" She asked, and Beth simply shrugged her shoulders in response. "It's just a feeling, Chloe. Anyway, when's Elijah getting back?"

"He'll be back before long."

The woman nodded, reaching a hand up to brush through her blonde hair, "Thank you for cutting my hair... I really appreciate it." Chloe nodded her head, before a sickening, cracking sound caused her LED to spin red. "I-I jinxed it...." Beth whimpered out, a few tears streaming down her face as she gripped the material of her shirt in pain. She really should've just kept her mouth shut.

At that moment, a knock came from the front door. Beth had closed her eyes, while simultaneously gritting her teeth. Chloe opened the front door: revealing Kamski and Hank. Before Chloe could say a word, Kamski moved into the house and looked down at Beth. "I heard from outside... What do you think she broke?" Beth opened her eyes to look at him and shook her head.

"Chloe?" The android walked over, her LED swirling yellow as she examined Beth. "Fractured rib.. it's not that bad." She stated, offering Beth a reassuring smile. Kamski nodded, before speaking, "Chloe, get some Tylenol for her." The android did as he asked, and he looked towards Beth. "You're lucky she didn't break anything before now.. and you're also lucky that the damage isn't worse."

She nodded and closed her eyes again, "Technically, I was forbidden from doing this but.. Hank, you can come over here." Beth's eyes flashed open at the name, and she spotted her father standing at the end of the couch. "Daddy..?" At that, Hank got onto the couch and sat next to her. "He told me everything... Are you okay..?" Hank looked down at her, worry present in his expression.

Beth nodded, "I'd hug you, but..." He simply nodded in understanding, before watching as Chloe came back into the living room. The android set a pill bottle onto the table, her LED returning to blue as she noticed the smile on Beth's face. Beth was clearly happy to see her father, especially considering the fact that she hadn't seen him since she had been informed that she's pregnant.

Kamski telling her father, hadn't been something that she expected.

* _Flashback Over_ *

•°•°•

8/21/2038

'No, he didn't.'

..

'Maybe we could chat again sometime.'

..

"Mom..?" Maia asked as they reached the front door to the house. "What?" Her mother questioned, glancing at her. "You were spacing out... What about?" Beth simply shook her head, unlocking the front door. "It's nothing, Maia... Just get to bed..." She said before opening the door and she immediately spotted Connor sitting on the couch. Connor didn't even notice their presence, his eyes focused down at the book he was reading.

Maia nodded, honestly looking like she didn't believe what her mother said. She didn't say anything and simply walked down the hallway and into the room, after giving a soft greeting to Connor. The blonde shut the front door and locked it, before turning to look at Connor. His LED was spinning yellow as his eyes very quickly scanned the pages of book. "Connor..?" Beth tried, dropping her keys on the coffee table.

The android looked up at her after a second, "Hello... How was your evening, Detective?" Beth sighed in response, wondering just what had caused this behavior. "It was fine... Connor, what's up with you today?" The RK800 shut the book gently, his LED still spinning yellow. "I don't know what you mean, Detective." She shook her head before sitting down next to him.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Connor still seemed confused, "I told you to call me Beth... Yet you've been calling me Detective... Why..?" She asked, her eyes examining his facial expression. The android almost looked upset, "It's more professional.. it is unprofessional for me to call you by your first name, Detective." Beth didn't buy it but gave up. Letting a sigh, Beth went and grabbed something from the entertainment center.

He watched as she did so, "Hey, Connor.. you know how to play chess?" His LED buzzed yellow as he nodded, and Beth set the chess board and pieces down on the coffee table. Connor's LED returned to blue after a moment, before he watched as she kneeled in front of the coffee table on the opposite side of where he was. "To be honest.. I haven't played in years." She admitted.

"I have never actually played." Connor stated.

She smiled in response.

•°•°•

"Checkmate."

Connor's LED spun yellow as he examined Beth's happy expression. Her eyes met his, and she seemed to be looking for something within them. After a moment of silence, the smile faded and she looked.. disappointed. "You let me win, didn't you?" The android shook his head, "I don't know what you mean."

She let out a sigh before speaking, "Don't give me that shit, Connor. You thought that by letting me win, that it would make me happy.. didn't you?" The android was silent for a moment, before speaking. "Yes..." Connor admitted, almost looking to be embarrassed. She looked down at the chess board for a second.

"I appreciate the effort, Connor... It does make me feel a bit dumb, though..."

An apologetic look passed over his expression, but she spoke again before he could say a word. "Thanks for the effort though... I appreciate it. Anyway.. I need to head to bed... See you in the morning." Beth told him as she cleaned up the chess board and moved it back to the entertainment center. Beth went to head out of the living room, but Connor said something that made her freeze in place.

"I saw you kiss Gavin."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _That's the end of Chapter Nine. I'm sorry for how short it is, but I honestly just wanted to get a chapter up. Also I did a flashback this chapter, but I'm not going to do it every chapter. Would you prefer longer or shorter flashbacks?_ *

* _Hope you enjoyed._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	10. A Personal Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what logic is telling him, Connor cannot help but once again let his curiosity get the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologies for such the long wait, and I hope this chapter is enjoyable. No warnings for this chapter, except for cussing.*

Moving On

//A Personal Question//

* _The Previous Day_ *

8/20/2038

Connor had of course noticed Beth's sudden change in behavior. Right before she had gotten up from her chair- seeming upset about something- he had pricked his finger on a particularly sharp corner of the desk. It was so minor that it nearly instantly sealed itself to prevent Thirium from escaping from it. He noticed Beth immediately get up after he had pricked his finger.

He did not think that could possibly be the cause, but he was not sure what could have caused her to act like that. His calculations suggested that it was likely to just be a coincidence and that it most likely had nothing to do with the minor injury. No matter the cause, something had clearly upset her. "Just let her cool down, Connor. She's just in a mood today."

The android looked at him as the older man spoke, "Lieutenant..?" Hank shook his head after moment, "I was just saying to not bother her..." He said, but something told Connor that there was more to it. The lieutenant was quiet after that, and it was almost as if he hadn't said anything to begin with. Connor was going to do as Hank had said until he noticed Gavin going in the direction that she had went in.

Honestly, Connor should have just written it off as a coincidence. Somehow though.. an unknown emotion- something that he definitely wasn't supposed to feel- had caused him to ignore what Hank had said. "Connor, the hell are you doing..?" Hank questioned as the android got up and started walking in the direction both Beth and Gavin had walked in.

The android didn't respond, walking until he eventually found himself at the stairs. The roof would be the most likely place, since it was quiet and hardly anyone ever went up there. He could hear muffled voices as he walked up to the roof. The door wasn't shut fully, allowing him to see Beth and Gavin.. kissing. Connor's LED fluttered red as he witnessed it, unable to process just how it could have happened.

He left before they noticed him, his LED spinning a mix of yellow and red as he sat down at the desk attached to Hank's.

Despite his advanced programming, he couldn't understand why Beth would do such a thing...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _Present Time_ *

"I saw you kiss Gavin." Connor admitted, watching as Beth froze. She turned to face him, her eyes widening. "What..?" Beth sat down next to him, looking shocked. It was evident that she definitely had not thought of that as a possibility. "Why didn't you tell me?" She suddenly asked, confusion filling her expression.

His LED spun yellow in response, and he spoke after a moment. "You do not like me invading in your personal business, Beth... My program told me that it would be an invasion of your privacy to broach the subject." Connor explained and his LED continued to spin lemon yellow. She nodded but judging by the look on her face: she wanted to ask something else.

And so she did.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

His LED flashed red for such a short amount of time that a human wouldn't have been able to spot it unless they were really looking for it. Beth easily saw it but remained silent, waiting for a response from him. "You asked. I just answered your question." He didn't say anything else after that. Letting out a sigh, Beth thought of what to say.

After a moment of thinking, she spoke.

"Connor... You can ask me anything." He looked up at that, "You said-" He started, but Beth cut him off. "I know what I said... But as long as you don't ask something that I think is too much.. I just won't answer." She told him, watching as his LED continued to spin yellow for a moment before finally returning to blue.

"That is reasonable."

He nodded then, looking quite a bit calmer now. Beth offered him a smile before attempting to leave the room. Apparently, Connor had already decided on something he wanted to ask. "Who's Cole?" Beth turned to face him, eyes wider than normal. "How.. how do you know about him..?" She asked, her expression now one of.. guilt.

"Your father has a photo of a little boy on his kitchen table.. I found out his name was Cole by scanning the photo."

Connor's explanation only seemed to make her expression into one of both extreme sadness and guilt, "What else do you know..?" She questioned, once again sitting down on the couch. Her posture was tense, and it was clear that the topic brought up painful memories for her.

"That he died in 2035, and he was only 6 years old at the time of his death. He died on October-" Beth cut him off, and it was then that he noticed that she was trembling. "Stop... I... I can't..." Before he could say anything, she was already off of the couch and heading to her bedroom. "Shit..." She knew that she would have cried if it was not for the fact that crying was impossible for her now.

Despite the fact that it had been three years, the mere thought of what happened made her hate herself even more than she already did.

Before she could head into her room, Maia's voice caught her attention. "Mama?" Beth said nothing before walking into her daughter's bedroom. "What's wrong?" She asked, watching as Maia sat up. The brunette stared at her for a moment before shaking her head, "I'm okay, Mama... To be honest, you seem to be the one that's upset right now." She stated, causing Beth to let out a sigh.

"Connor... He.. he knows about Cole..."

As she admitted it, Maia's eyes widened in response. "Oh... I don't think he meant to hurt you... I just think he just doesn't understand just how much a question like that would upset you." Beth could believe it, for Connor seemed to be naive and almost dense about certain things. She knew that he had not meant any harm... However, Cole was a painful memory.

As much as she tried, she could not think of anything but his last moments. The few she could bring up, also involved Connor, which in turn brought up its own set of painful memories. When Cole was born, he became a light in her life. After so many years without her mother, somehow Cole seemed to ease her pain.

Perhaps it was because she had basically helped raise him after his mother's disappearance. When he died, it was like one of the few remaining lights in her life had been extinguished. Maia and her father, along with her best friends were the only things she truly cared about. As much as she enjoyed her job at times, it was starting to upset her more and more every day.

She knew that the likely reason was android Connor's sudden appearance in her life. Vampires were only supposed to be drawn to human blood, even though they are capable of drinking animal blood, they were not supposed to drawn to Thirium. And Beth never had been so intoxicated by the scent of it.. then Connor showed up. It was bad enough that he was the spitting image her former boyfriend- and the father of her child- but she was also compelled to drink Thirium, from Connor specifically.

It still disturbed her. And she had actually forgotten to ask Kamski about it. Though if she were honest, he definitely would have just given her more questions than answers. Kamski always managed to piss her off, and his tendency to speak in riddles certainly did not help. Chloe was the only good part about going to visit Kamski, for Beth honestly thought of the android as a friend.

Even then, she dreaded every visit.

"I know it... It's just.. it's not a very pleasant memory."

Maia nodded in agreement, tears forming. "I know... I didn't know him for long.. and it's strange to think that he was actually my uncle..." The brunette admitted, before she lied back down. "Mama..?" She asked as her mother was about to leave the room. "What is it?" Beth asked as she stopped in the doorway.

"I know you can't sleep.. but you know I have trouble sleeping sometimes..." Beth nodded at that, automatically realizing the meaning. "I know... Just let me get changed." Beth could no longer sleep but despite that, she still wore pajamas and lied down in bed every night. Most of Beth's nights were spent lying in bed and thinking but Maia would sometimes request for her mother to lie next to her.

"Okay."

Beth smiled before heading over to her bedroom. She shut the door before changing into her pajamas. It was a light purple set of pajamas with a large sunflower on the front of the shirt. Glancing around the room for a moment, her eyes immediately focused on the journal still sitting on her desk. Part of her thought to put it away, but she decided against it. Another smile formed on her lips when she spotted Princess sleeping on her bed.

Before she could leave the room, she heard Connor approaching her bedroom. After a second of what was likely contemplation, he knocked on her bedroom door. "Beth?" He called out, and Beth just now realized that he was calling her Beth again. "What?" She questioned, opening the bedroom door and looking up at him.

She was surprised to see him looking guilty and confused. "I wanted to apologize for upsetting you... I realize now that the topic is a sensitive one, and I should not have asked about it so bluntly. I should've-" Beth cut him off, unknowingly reaching out to grasp at the lapels of his jacket. "Connor, it's okay... You're right in saying that it's a sensitive subject for me... If you ask me in the morning, I might tell you more then."

By her tone, it was clear that it was not a sure thing. However, she was allowing the possibility and she hoped that it would enough for him. "I see. I.. I'll do that..." His cheeks were flushed blue, and Beth did not dare inhale. All of sudden, she became aware of what she had done and let go of his jacket. Connor seemed embarrassed, not that she blamed him and then she realized why he was actually embarrassed.

Her pajama top had always been a little revealing, and he had definitely noticed. She let out a sigh as he walked back to the living room, before tugging her pajama top to where her chest was more covered. His embarrassment confused her, for he was supposed to be Cyberlife's "Deviant Hunter". She did not mind him having emotions; however, she knew that androids were supposed to be emotionless.

Showing emotions was supposedly a weakness and made androids more likely to deviate and disobey orders. Even if that was true, she had met quite a few androids who always showed genuine emotion, yet they were always respectful and kind. That did not mean that all androids were treated good and fairly. Beth knew that was far from the truth.

Liliana was a prime example of this, and her disappearance was likely her attempt to prevent Avery and Allison from getting into any trouble for technically harbouring a deviant. She had always been sweet and had deviated out of familial love and loyalty to Avery, Allison, and even Fiona. Liliana had always been friendly with Beth and her father, although she had been wary at their choice of career.

The android had never outright admitted to being deviant, but it was obvious. Allison and Avery accommodated and considered her to be family. Her disappearance had hit the couple hard, and it had also greatly upset Allison's baby sister: Fiona. Beth missed the AX250 too, because Liliana was a kind and generous person and was family. It did not matter that she was an android, for she was still a person. All androids were people.

Beth left her bedroom door partially open, headed back into Maia's room, and shut the door behind her. She flicked the light switch off, causing the room to fill with darkness. It did not make a difference to her vision, and she saw that Maia had already managed to fall asleep. The corners of her lips upturned at that, and she lied down on the bed. Beth did not need a blanket, so she simply lied on top of it as Maia was warm and sleeping under the covers.

•°•°•

Connor was on the couch in the living room, his cheeks still flushed blue. He had definitely not meant to look at her chest, but he had ended up doing it anyway. He was not supposed to feel embarrassment or any emotion for that matter, but he did. He wanted to check his systems, to find out what exactly was going on. Along with embarrassment, he was also feeling guilty.

Being around Beth every day had really started to mess with his systems. He was not supposed to feel emotions, for they would get in the in way of his mission. Yet, he honestly could not help it. Just because he had emotions, did not mean that he was deviant. As long as it did not interfere with the mission, he would not tell Amanda about it. It was no secret that she was not to fond of him getting sidetracked but as long as he still did what he was supposed to, he figured that there was no harm in keeping it from her.

As he sat there, Connor suddenly looked at the bookshelf. He was not sure why, but he felt felt compelled to look on top of it. After a moment of searching, he finally managed to get ahold of what seemed to be a book. It was definitely out of Beth's reach, so he knew that she probably was not the one who had put it up there. It was a old book, 'Pride and Prejudice', that looked to have been very used.

Something was off with it though, so he flipped it open and immediately found a note tucked inside. When he saw that the words 'Dear, Beth', he immediately stopped reading it. He had already pried enough in her life, and he did not want to upset her anymore. Connor preferred when she was in a happy mood, and hated when she looked sad and upset in particular about something that he had said.

Since it was likely that she had not read the note, he decided that he would tell her about it. Or maybe he would leave it somewhere where she would definitely find it. Something else hit him in that moment: curiosity. Part of him did not want to invade her privacy again. However, Connor was curious as to what the note was about. Before he could even think about the potential consequences of it, he started reading the note.

'Dear Beth,

I doubt you will find this, at least for a while. If or when you do find this, I want to apologize to you. Leaving is the hardest thing I've ever done. I have no choice, for the alternative is something I will not consider. My love for you is genuine and sincere, and I wish that I could stay with you.

Please, do not try to find me. Do not put yourself in danger and please keep yourself safe, Love. Stay away from Elijah Kamski. He was once my friend, but he will only try to change you.. just like he did me. Do not trust him, he is a manipulator at heart and will deceive you if you give him a chance.

Tell your father that I am sorry.

I love you. I'm sorry for not saying this in person...

Promise me that you will stay out of trouble...

Sincerely, Connor Stern.'

His eyes widened at the name at the bottom. Whoever this was clearly knew Beth and was also named Connor. The last name Stern was familiar to him, but he was not sure why. Before he could fold the note back up and close the book, he heard Beth coming down the hallway. She did not pay him any attention, instead heading into the kitchen and grabbing a cup out of the cabinet.

Connor quickly folded back up the note and closed the book. She turned on the faucet and filled the cup up halfway with water. "You're thirsty?" He questioned, making her pause after she had turned off the water. "Maia is." That was her answer. She then headed out of the kitchen and back down the hallway. The android let out a sigh, before setting the book down on the couch.

His LED swirled yellow in contemplation.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _Bonus Scene//2034_ *

"You on patrol with Beth today?"

Evan nodded at that, before offering his big brother a smile. "Yeah. Maybe you can ask her out later?" The older male immediately shook his head, "No way. She'll never say yes. You know as well as I do that she hates me. Especially after what I called her a couple years ago..." Gavin muttered the last part to himself, flinching as his younger brother scoffed.

"She doesn't hate you. Listen, I'm not saying that she'll say yes but you should at least try."

Gavin nodded, although his facial expression gave away the fact that he was hesitant. "Okay." He answered. "Though, aren't you in love with her?" He asked, causing his little brother to nearly choke. "No. What makes you think that?" Evan questioned, but his cheeks were now flushed red.

"Everyone at the station thinks it. Are you saying they're all wrong?"

His younger brother nodded in response, "Beth is my best friend, even if she doesn't think the same of me. I think everyone is just seeing things that aren't there." Evan explained, and it was clear that he was being honest. The older man smiled, "I could see that... Do you think Beth has feelings for you?"

The younger man shrugged, "No clue. I honestly doubt it. Though, I honestly don't think I'm even her type."

"So, you know her type?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. Honestly, I'm sure that Beth doesn't like me in that way."

"What makes you so sure..?"

Evan looked down at the table, "Ever since a couple years ago, she's been pretty distant. Mainly with me... So, Gav.. take a chance. Even if she says no, at least you tried... But, both of you have all the time in the world to try." The meaning of that was lost on Gavin, but the look in Evan's eyes indicated that he knew something that Gavin did not.

•°•°•

"You want some lunch?" Evan asked, looking over at the blonde in the passenger seat. She shook her head in response, resting her hands in her lap. "You sure? I mean, I haven't seen you eat anything all day." Beth let out a sigh, turning her head to look at him. Her eyes had a different look in them, one that Evan could not understand.

"I'm just not hungry."

Her friend seemed to contemplate something for a moment before he spoke, "Speaking of which, I've never seen you eat at all... Not since after that time you were absent from work for a while." She froze at that, and her shoulders tensed. Evan took another glance at her as pulled into McDonald's. "Sorry... It's just, you never actually spoke about what happened..."

Beth looked away from him, "I just... It was a hard time, back then... I just don't like to talk about it." She explained, but it sounded forced. Evan's eyes softened as he noticed her tone. "I get it, alright... You know that you can talk to me, right? I mean, I know I'm nothing compared to your best friends but I'm here for you. No matter what." She did not say anything at first, until she finally turned her head back in his direction.

"I know." Her tone lightened.

•°•°•

"What the hell is going on, Anderson?!!"

Hank looked over at Gavin, a grim look present on the lieutenant's face. "Gavin, calm down-" The younger man immediately interrupted, worry and desperation present in his voice. "Don't tell me calm down! I was told that something happened to my brother..! Where the hell is he?!!" The lieutenant's eyes softened in response, before he looked over towards something.

The younger man looked in the same direction, eyes widened as he saw the body bag. He spotted Beth talking to another officer, and she looked to be on the verge of breaking down. Gavin hesitantly approached and one sniff of the air as he got closer made his blood run cold.

"Gavin.. I..." He heard Beth's voice, but she quickly stopped talking altogether as he looked in the bag. It was Evan, and his eyes were closed. If Gavin had not known any better, he would have thought that his brother was just sleeping. But you do not put a living person into a body bag, and the heartbeat was absent.

"He took two bullets in the chest. They were assault rifle rounds."

The explanation did nothing to help, and Gavin was about to lose his mind.

Gavin had essentially raised his brother, due to the absence of his father. Perhaps he had been resentful of being forced to raise Evan all those years. But now, that was nothing but a distant memory. Instead he was now seeing the dead body of his brother, who he had only just talked to that morning. Maybe this was punishment for the awful way he had so often treated others.

All he knew was that Evan did not deserve it.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _That's the end of Chapter Ten. I'm sorry for such the long wait, and I hope that this chapter is good. I just honestly could not get any inspiration, and it took me a while to get this chapter written. The bonus Scene was made because not only did I want to show extra stuff that that's not central to the chapter, I also made it as an apology for making people wait this long._ *

* _I'd love to get more comments, because I would like to know what people think. I'm still going to continue updating; however, it might be over a week before a post another chapter._ *

* _I hope you enjoyed._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	11. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite how he thought it would be, Beth honestly is not as mad at him as he thought she would be. Even then, it was clear that the memories were painful for her to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Would you guys like to see a prequel to this one day? The prequel will specifically be about vampire Connor and the many things that happened to him prior to meeting Beth. I'd appreciate some feedback. Thank you so much for reading this story.*

Moving On

//Invasion//

8/22/2038

Connor had simply sat on the couch the rest of the night, for he was still thinking about the note. The android was also thinking about the fact that he had once again invaded her privacy and how he had read something that was meant for her. Connor Stern, the man who had written the letter, clearly had loved her dearly. Yet, the man had left her.

He wondered why the man had left her and left the note where she could not reach it. Part of him wondered if she loved that man back, but he was not sure of the reason that he wondered it. It was not any of his business, yet Connor wanted to know. All he knew was that he was way too curious about knowing everything about Beth.

Suddenly, as he was just still sitting there, he heard something coming from the bathroom. It only took him a moment to figure out that the noise was that of someone vomiting. He got from the couch and headed to the bathroom. Connor spotted both Beth and Maia on the bathroom, with the latter of the two throwing up into the toilet.

Beth rubbed the girl's back and looked up and spotted him in the doorway. "Is she okay?" He asked, his LED buzzing yellow as he met Beth's eyes. "Yeah... She'll be fine." The blonde did not sound so sure about it, and it was clear that she was really worried. Then, she attempted to grab a washcloth but it was just out of her reach from where she was on the floor.

"Here." The android reached over and grabbed a washcloth. Connor handed it to her, and she offered him a smile. "Thanks." The detective responded, and she wiped the smaller girl's mouth. Maia leaned in and hugged Beth tightly and mumbled something quietly. The RK800 only caught the word 'mom', which confused him. He realized that the girl was likely just thinking about her mother and had just muttered it out loud.

It was quiet for a moment; until, Beth finally spoke. "I need to get her back to her room..." She said, and Connor contemplated something for a moment before he responded. "I can take her in there.. you need to go back to bed." The blonde quickly shook her head at him, but it seemed that he was not taking no for an answer. "I'm not tired... But, fine." She relented, and Connor moved over and picked Maia up.

The girl weighed very little, and Connor now understood how Beth had little to no trouble picking her up. After Beth pointed out which room was Maia's, he walked in and lied her on the bed. It was clear that the girl was very tired, and his scanner told him that she had a slight fever. Before he could even ask, Beth walked in with something. The detective was quiet and simply woke Maia up for a moment.

"Swallow these."

The tone indicated that it was not a request, and it seemed more like an order. Maia complied, her heterochromatic eyes shut as she took a drink of water to help swallow the medication. "Go back to sleep.. you should be fine in the morning."Beth told her, and Maia lied back down. The blonde placed a kiss on the girl's temple before she covered the girl up.

"C'mon." Beth beckoned to him, and he followed her out of the room and shut the door behind him. "You should really get some more rest, Beth. You have to work in a little less than 4 hours." She paused for a moment and turned her head to look back at him. His LED was still spinning yellow, and he honestly looked to be concerned.

The petite detective shook her head at him, "I'm not tired... I'd rather go ahead and get up." She stated, as she moved to sit on the kitchen counter. Connor's face flushed a bit as he noticed that her chest was once again revealed. Even more was revealed now, and Connor found it hard to even think about anything else. He found himself thinking about the fact that her breasts were barely concealed at all by her shirt, and it was fairly obvious that she was not wearing a bra.

Beth watched Connor for a moment, and she watched as his cheeks flushed dark blue. His behavior confused her and worried her at the same time. "Connor? Connor, are you okay..?" The blonde asked, and she snapped her fingers in a attempt to get his attention. It was then that she noticed that his LED was spinning red and that his gaze was focused intently on her chest.

She let out a sigh at this and quickly pulled her shirt to where less of her chest was revealed. The action seemed to get his attention, and he looked further up to meet her eyes. However, his cheeks were still flushed blue. It bothered her that he was so embarrassed, and it made her wonder why he reacted this way.

He was an android after all, and they were not supposed to be distracted by things like that. The fact that he was, made her think that Cyberlife had failed majorly in their attempt at making an android that is less likely to deviate. If he got distracted by breasts that easily.. or maybe it was just because her pajama top was kind of revealing. Beth knew that she was likely reading too much into it.

"Sorry.. I..."

Connor trailed off, and he looked away from her with his LED spinning yellow. He looked to be embarrassed, and Beth honestly could not blame him. "Sorry, I know this top is actually quite revealing." The detective apologized, for she realized that she had really embarrassed him. He had already been made uncomfortable earlier by it and now he was mortified once again.

"I..." It almost seemed as though she had broke him. Beth let out another sigh before she reached out and pulled him closer by his tie. He nearly stumbled at this, and Beth was not sure what she was planning on doing. No matter what she did, she would likely only embarrass him even more. But part of her was.. curious. Beth knew that it was wrong of her, and that she should not do it.

She wanted to know what it would be like, and she knew that she would probably regret what she was about to do. Beth also was aware that she would most likely freak Connor out as well, and that she would likely scare the android half to death. She would apologize afterwards, and she would not try anything else.

Before Connor could even realize what was happening, he felt lips pressing against his cheek. Confusion fell onto his expression as she did this, and she released her grip on his tie. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how you would react..." Beth admitted, and she hopped off the counter and went into the living room. He watched her for a moment, before he followed her.

"Beth.. I'm sorry too." The blonde shot him a confused look at the apology. "For what?" She asked, for he had already apologized for his questions about Cole so she wondered what he possibly could be apologizing for now. The android sat down with her on the couch; before, he suddenly grabbed something and handed it to her.

Beth looked down at and almost immediately recognized it. "I.. I thought he left with it..." She muttered quietly to herself, but she did not realize that Connor had heard what she said. The RK800 simply watched her for a moment, and he finally decided to speak as she looked up at him. "Who's 'he', Beth?" This question seemed to catch her off guard, and she looked away from him.

"Ex boyfriend..." The blonde admitted, but she was now refusing to make eye contact with him. It was clear that she had not not meant for him to hear what she had muttered to herself. "He left you.. am I correct?" Something was off about his tone, almost as though he already knew the answer. Beth brushed it off and answered, all the while still keeping her gaze focused on the floor. "Yes... I couldn't find it, so I thought that he had took it with him."

"There's something else." Connor told her, before he moved his hand to flip the book open to a certain place. She was quiet as she saw why had flipped to that page in particular. It was in between pages two and three of the book, and she quickly spotted the note. The handwriting was familiar, and it only took her a second to figure out who it was from.

"Connor..." She mumbled, her eyes scanning every word. The vampire had practically poured his heart out in the note, and Beth could feel the shame and sadness throughout the entirety of it. But.. something still did not add up. How did the android know of the note? He must have looked at it, but she wondered how much he had read.

Then his words popped back into her mind, and she realized that he had likely read all of it. His tone was another indicator, and she knew that he had definitely read the note. Beth looked up and narrowed her eyes at him, "You read it. Why?" The blonde questioned, and Connor's LED fluttered to red in response. His expression was one of guilt, and Beth had no doubt then.

"I... I was trying to learn more about you..."

"By reading a note that was from my ex boyfriend?" It was clear that she was not amused by the situation. Connor avoided her eyes as he answered, "I apologize... I wanted to know who would write a note to you.. then put it where you can't reach it..." The RK800 admitted, and his LED was now spinning a mix of lemon yellow and cherry red.

"Really..?" Her eyes softened a bit at that, and she folded up the note and tucked it into her pocket. "I'm sorry for getting upset... The memories just.. aren't that great..." It definitely was not something that she liked thinking about, and she knew that Connor had just been curious. However, it was the curiosity part that bothered her. She simply let out a sigh and did not question it.

"I see... I apologize for upsetting you."

His tone was sincere, as well as embarrassed. "It's okay... Anyway, is there anything you'd like to know?" She asked, and she knew that no matter what it would likely be a sensitive subject for her. Connor was silent for a moment, and she could tell he was thinking by the look of contemplation on his face. His LED continued to spin lemon yellow as he spoke, "Could you tell me more about Cole..?"

He asked the question very hesitantly, and it was clear that he was trying not to upset her again. Beth looked down at that, and she seemed to be trying to figure out if she should tell him or not. After a moment, she decided that she should tell him. The blonde knew he had not meant any harm by the question when he had asked it last night. "As you've probably already realized.. he was my baby brother..."

Connor nodded, "I'd rather not talk about the accident... Truth is, after his mother disappeared, I helped my dad to raise him. My father never asked for my help, but I just felt the need to help him raise Cole." It was true, although having Maia and becoming a vampire made her more hesitant to help. Beth had been terrified of hurting Cole, for her self control was difficult to maintain when she was still a newborn.

"He was born a little over seventeen years after me, and he genuinely was too good for this world..." The statement, while it seemed strange, indicated that Beth thought of Cole as more than just her brother. He was not just her brother, he was once one of the few good things she had, and losing him had very clearly affected her deeply.

It was silent, and Connor watched as she grabbed something from her book shelf and handed it to him. He opened it and discovered that it was a photo album. Beth reached a hand over and flipped the album to a specific page. "Here." The blonde pointed to top picture on the left page. It was a photo of Cole, along with Beth. The woman was a teenager in the picture, and Cole was not even a year old.

"I had just gotten out of high school the year he was born... It was strange at first, since I was not used to having a sibling. And, since he was born more than 15 years after me, it was difficult at first for me to warm up to him." Beth explained, before she showed him another photo on the right page. "When his mother went missing, I helped my dad raise him until the day he..." She trailed off.

The photo was one of Beth holding Cole, who looked to be a couple years old now, and they looked to be in a park. "That was taken on Dad's birthday back in 2031... It was a little over two weeks till Cole's second birthday... You wanna know something funny, Connor?" The android said nothing, but the look on his face indicated that he wanted to know.

"Me and Cole were a little over seventeen years apart, and Cole was born seventeen days after my dad's forty-sixth birthday... Strange coincidence, isn't it..?"

The RK800 nodded in response, and he watched as her expression changed to one of even more sadness than before. "I.. I need to stop talking about this..." She said quietly, for she realized that her thoughts were turning to the accident. "Connor, I'm done talking about this.. can we talk about something else..?" Beth asked.

"Of course... If you don't mind me asking, when is your birthday?"

The question made Beth pause, as she thought that he had looked in her file. "You have access to my file, Con. Why don't you just look for it there?" The blonde questioned, the nickname she had for him slipping out. "I could do that; however, I would prefer to learn it from you." Technically, he was not supposed to have a preference for anything. Though, from what she had learned so far, Connor definitely acted more human than most androids.

Perhaps Cyberlife intended it to be that way.

"Okay, then... It's the seventh of July. Why did you want to know?" Beth asked, and she watched as he processed the information. "I just wish to learn more about you.. without invading your privacy by looking at things I shouldn't..." The RK800 admitted, his LED swirling a mix of yellow and blue.

The corners of her lips upturned at that, "And I told you, I'll tell you what ever you want as long as it isn't too much for me." The detective told him, and he looked like he was about to answer until a knock at the door stopped him. The knock made the blonde furrow her brow, as it was five o'clock in the morning.

It was not surprising that one person would be awake at that time, it was just surprising that the person would knock on her door. Likelihood was they were one of her friends, and she wondered which one it would be. The blonde got up from the couch and checked through the peephole to see who it was. She saw a familiar face, although the expression made her pause.

Beth opened the door to reveal Fiona, a woman who was only about three inches taller than her. The slightly taller woman's golden blonde hair was down, which was strange, as she normally had her hair up in a bun. "Fiona, what're you doin' here this early in the morning?" The detective asked, and she could see the bags under Fiona's eyes.

"I.. I just wanted to talk. I didn't sleep that well..." Fiona explained as Beth opened the door to let the younger woman in. "I see... Is it because of Liliana..?" Beth asked hesitantly, almost like she was scared of upsetting Fiona. "Yeah... Have you talked to Ally lately?" The detective nodded, "Yeah.. just through text though. Haven't found the time to meet up with her yet."

Beth admitted, guilt bubbling up in her chest. Ever since she had been turned into a vampire, the time she spent talking to her friends became less and less. Perhaps it was because she was scared of hurting them, even though she was also scared of hurting her father. She could not bring herself to cut contact with them, for they were still her friends.

"I see..." Fiona answered, and she let out a yawn as she sat in the armchair. She did not seem to notice Connor at first, but he was looking at her. He recognized her from the case he had went to with just Hank, the one where the AX250 had disappeared. "I'll be back in a sec." Beth told her, before she shut the front door and locked it. She then headed down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Connor was silent for a moment, before he spoke. "You're Fiona Collins, right?" The RK800 already knew the answer but decided to be polite and ask. She looked over at him, her forest green eyes filled with recognition. "Yeah... Ave told me your name. It's Connor, right..?" She asked, and she let out another yawn as she spoke.

"Yes... Are you alright, Miss Collins?"

She quirked a brow at him, "Please, call me Fiona.. I'm not really a fan of the whole formality thing that androids always do... And.. I'm okay." Fiona admitted, and her eyes fell to Beth as the other woman returned. The detective returned with Princess in her arms, and she quickly set the dog down onto Fiona's lap after asking something. "You take your medication?"

At the woman's nod, the Chihuahua was now sitting in her lap. "Hey, Princess..." Fiona muttered quietly, and she started petting the dog softly. The dog, who was obvious tired, simply curled up on Fiona's lap. "How's Hank?" Fiona asked while she gently petted the Chihuahua. The detective let out a small sigh, "He's fine.. I just wish he'd stop drinking..." She admitted.

Her father had the bad habit since Cole's death, and Beth could not stand it. She was kind of a hypocrite in a way, but it was something she did not like remembering. The silver mark on her wrist was a reminder of her own hypocrisy. But.. she promised that she would never do it again. Both her father and her daughter needed her, and she refused to just abandon them.

She refused to abandon them like he had abandoned her.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

8/22/2038

"Connor?" A melodic voice asked, and he glanced towards the doorway. In the doorway, there was a small woman there. She had brown, long, and wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Ah, Renesmee, what is it..?" Connor asked, and he tucked a piece of paper into his pocket. His golden eyes looked up at her, and he set the pen he had been holding down on the desk.

Renesmee walked further in, and she motioned towards the pen. "What're you writing?" The other brunette asked, and Connor looked away from her. "It's.. nothing important..." He knew that she likely would not believe him, but he honestly did not feel like telling. "I doubt that... Did Grandpa Carlisle tell you where we plan to move?"

While he was grateful for the change in subject, he felt a bit weird at the fact that he had not been informed of it. Connor was new to their clan, but he still was surprised that Carlisle had neglected to inform him. "Oh... He was definitely going to tell you, and I think he might've just been waiting until you were more comfortable with us." She informed him as he shook his head.

Connor looked down in response, "Okay... I would appreciate knowing, though." She smiled a bit at that, before she spoke again. "Alright, then... Have you ever been to Detroit, Connor?" The male vampire froze at that, and he felt something strange hit him. Guilt was one of the emotions he felt so intensely, and he hoped that she was just joking. Unfortunately for him, it was clear that it was not a joke.

Detroit.. the place that had left... It was in that city that he had left Beth and part of him wished he could take it back.

"You have been there then?"

He did not get a chance to respond as someone spoke before he could. "He has." Connor sighed at that, before he looked at the doorway and saw a bronze haired vampire there. "I'd appreciate if you'd stop reading my mind, Edward..." Connor muttered, and he was not sure if he was more upset at Edward or himself. "You left a human behind in Detroit.. do you want to see her again?"

"I.. I don't know..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _Bonus Scene_ *

"This is a bad idea..." The vampire muttered to himself, and he looked around at the trees. Out of a lapse in judgement, he had agreed to meet Beth there. He had tried to stay away, but he was also curious about her. The woman seemed terrified of him, almost like she had figured out what he was. If she had for certain figured it out, Connor hoped that she would just stop being around him.

To his surprise, she sent him a message asking to meet up. Connor was reluctant, until she had asked to meet near the same place that her accident had occured. It was not the exact location that the accident had occured, but it is as close enough that Connor wondered if she was familiar if the area. His interest had definitely been peaked; however, he dreaded the fact that she possibly knew the truth about what he was.

It did not take him long to hear the engine of her motorcycle, and he sighed as he stood in front of a tree. He took a moment to scan the area and noticed slight signs of use. However, it was clear that the spot had not been used in years. The signs were nearly invisible even to him, but he had become very good at tracking in all his years since he had been turned.

"Connor..?"

He turned his head in the direction, and he resisted the urge to smell the air. "What did you want to talk about?" Connor asked once she was within hearing range, and she stopped a few feet away from him. "You're.. a vampire, aren't you?" The blonde questioned, although it sounded more like a rhetorical question than an actual question.

Connor froze at that, before he gave a nod. "Yes... Why would you still want to meet with me after finding that out..?" The vampire asked, and he was honestly baffled that she would want to meet him out in such a place after knowing what he was. It honestly did not make any sense to him, and he wondered what could have compelled her to want to meet with after realizing the truth.

"Because I.. don't think that you're a monster." The words made his eyes soften.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

* _That's the end of Chapter Eleven. In case the tags did not give a clear picture, Bella is my least favorite character from Twilight. I have no plans to start bashing Bella yet, but I will do it in the future. I love most other characters from Twilight, although I definitely don't feel that way about all of them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._ *

Sincerely, Talleybear.


End file.
